En Los Confines del Averno Vol 1: Penumbra
by Charles Magnus
Summary: Mitleid, el ahora cimiento de los miserables, ha estado en guerra durante 30 años. Una guerra que está comenzando a desbordar en otros mundos. Ante al inminente peligro que ensombrece Equestria, Celestia y Luna se verán obligadas a enmascarar el asunto, mientras un grupo de inusuales criaturas es encaminado a impedir el terrible destino.
1. Capítulo 1: Heridas (Parte I)

**En Los Confines del Averno.**

 **Por: Charles Magnus.**

 **Capítulo I: Heridas (Parte I)**

En el abismo más profundo nace una tierra que poco es relatada en las historias de la superficie, este lugar que descansa en el vientre de las tinieblas, es llamado por el insano juicio que rige sus límites como Mitleid. Morada de los crueles y los marginados. Tú, reino maldito que cobijas en tus oscuras piedras a la muerte y haces sollozar a la vida, marchitas sean las almas de aquellos que gobernaron siglos atrás en la superficie con insidia y miedo a mil generaciones, y que detrás de tu muro de cenizas se lamentan bajo las sombras puestas hasta el último rincón. Queda escrita con tinta roja la historia de tus enemigos quienes ahora se retuercen en tus fríos desiertos y suplican al cielo de tinieblas por abandonar este profundo acantilado, este lugar donde solo los más mezquinos osan posarse en busca del poder y la gloria sin importar la instigación, y aunque solo unos pocos lo han vivido en carne propia, el precio a cambio de tanta grandeza se consuma en lo inefable.

Sea entonces la insaciable ambición de aquel que quiera maldecirse, la que finalmente otorgue una condena que perdurará milenios sin descanso. Grande sea tu enferma gloria reino maldito, donde gobiernan los crueles y los marginados, y que el día en que se rompan tus fronteras alzaras a tu gente para que sea libre de esta que es la infratierra llamada por los renegados como Mitleid.

«»

Vasto es el cielo pintado de negro, suave y reluciente a la vista como una fina capa de musgo sobre la cual descansa la magnífica centella plateada que alumbra el camino de cientos de sombras errantes, los susurros ahogan la fría noche en un momento de tranquilidad que lentamentese sucumbió en un cruel ensueño cuando miles de astas ardiendo cayeron como un diluvio frente a las puertas del castillo. Las tropas se movían entre tinieblas sitiando cada vez más la plaza principal del reino, viviendas y establecimientos , arrancados por la furia del ejército rojo quien paso a paso, sometía a sus enemigos. Las defensas estaban al margen del gran umbral cuando los gigantescos driders y manticoras aparecieron, el choque del acero y el rugir de las bestias consumaba cada rincón donde proyectiles, escudos y zarpas, danzaban en una interminable batalla que complacía a la muerte.

En un intento fallido por hacer frente a la incursión, los enemigos consiguieron entrar hasta la sala principal donde yacía el rey esperando paciente su llegada, la brigada, conformada por minotauros, grifos y ortros, se hizo a un lado y permitió el paso a un pegaso de pelaje azúl obscuro con crin negra, ojos felinos de color amarillo e inmensas alas de murciélago, el cual se acercó hasta el trono oculto en la penumbra.

—Así que es verdad, lograste escapar de las fosas del Tártaro —exclamó con voz grave la silueta apartada en la obscuridad

—Es adorable escuchar que aún se acuerde de mí ¿No lo cree? Un gran placer el poder vernos frente a frente majestad, y mejor aún, sin la necesidad de que cientos de flechas nos apunten tratando de matarnos —dijo el pegaso postrando reverencia ante el trono—. Y como lo he prometido, Raserei ahora mismo sucumbe ante mis fuerza y no hay nada que pueda hacer. Muy pronto Feuerstein y Kante compartirán el mismo destino una vez se reúnan las piezas.

—Estás desafiando un poder que está totalmente fuera de tu alcance —respondió el rey—. El convenio no será tan piadoso está vez, comprende, estoy tratando de evitar tu condena, todavía hay tiempo de enmendar todo este error.

—Ya no hay tiempo majestad, ni de echarse atrás, ni de seguir mintiendo —contestó el pegaso ufano y dibujando una leve sonrisa—. Quizá pueda escuchar sus advertencias desde el Tártaro, claro, si es que alguna vez descansa del castigo que le depara en sus fosas.

—Una verdadera pena tener que llegar a esto, eras tú, la proeza que se alzaría para ocupar el lugar que te corresponde en el gremio de Pain —opuso el rey—. Ahora, solo uno más en esta perversa tierra.

—Parece que usted no parará de juzgarme, cree que todo esto pasa sin motivo alguno, que solo soy un monstruo desalmado que jamás conoció el afecto y solo quiere saciar una avidez vana que fluye en el interior —replicó el pegaso con cierta frustración—. ¿Acaso ya lo olvidó? ¡Fue voluntad suya que me convirtiese en un campeón! Mi horda se expande más allá de las sombrías tierras de Alte Kneipe, muy pronto será tan grande como para hacerle frente a la mismísima orden de Das Siegel, soy todo lo que siempre deseó ¿Y se atreve a decir que solo soy uno más dentro de este agujero? Siéntase orgulloso mi señor, pues usted fue quién forjó a tan excelente guerrero —afirmó el pegaso mientras se colocaba a un lado del trono y extendía una enorme cadena que en uno de los extremos terminaba en una amplia cuchilla curvada—. Admiré a aquel que en su nombre derribará a los cuatro reinos, que por su honor, vencerá una vez más.

—Has cometido muchas ofensas contra la infratierra Death Wish, pero esto, esto revela que solo eres una criatura patética —gruño el rey extendiendo sus enormes alas de murciélago—. El día de tu derrota está cerca, y cuando llegue, el Hades no tendrá compasión por tí.

Liberando el filo de su espada, el rey ondeo un corte hacia el costado del pegaso. Este salto hacia una columna evadiendo el ataque y replegando la cadena, la cual impacto en el trono despedazándolo al instante, una pequeña nube de polvo se alzó recorriendo el lugar disfrazando al rey, quién resurgió de las sombras cargando contra la columna y arrojando un orbe que persiguió a Death Wish, una vez más, este respondió con la cadena la cual hizo rebotar el orbe hacia el suelo. El rey prosiguió embistiendo con fuerza para luego arrojar varias estocadas, todas y cada una de ellas, fueron recibidas por la gruesa capa de acero de la cadena, el pegaso aseguró distancia para poder contraatacar con fuertes azotes mientras el rey por su lado, respondía bloqueando y atacando con su espada, la acción se repitió varias veces hasta que en cierto momento la cadena se atascó con el mango de la espada dejando a ambos rivales atrapados. El rey no vaciló, con una rápida embestida fue directo al pegaso con el fin de clavar su acero y estando a unos pocos centímetros de él, fue tumbado por una coz.

El pegaso cogió la espada y a punto de clavarla en el lomo de su rival, varios orbes brillantes asestaron en su cuerpo, el rey se levantó y agarró su hoja, pero antes de poder propinar un ataque, Death Wish acometió con sus alas logrando al instante liberar la cadena para proceder nuevamente a azotar con la misma. El rey precipitó más orbes hacia el pegaso pero este sin dificultad lograba erradicar a cada uno en tan solo unos cuantos movimientos de la mortal arma.

—Admito majestad, que me tiene desilusionado —exclamó el pegaso bloqueando el último orbe—. Recuerde que nuestra magia es bastante limitada, por eso solemos recurrir a ciertos... Beneficios —sus ojos se prendieron como dos grandes flamas y de su boca surgió una especie de vapor verdoso, tan solo un segundo después, un enorme rayo rojo salió disparado de su hocico. El rey se apartó bruscamente dejando que el rayo impactará contra una columna y está prácticamente se hizo añicos.

—Así que ahora eres un infame —respondió el rey tratando de disimular su asombro—. Habrá sido en vano.

El rey se envolvió en sus inmensas alas mientras se convertía en un nubarrón que se desvaneció casi al instante, Death Wish disparaba rayos a cada rincón en busca de su adversario pero solo consiguió polvo y escombros mientras que los bruscos movimientos y el uso descontrolado de magia le debilitaban hasta tal grado de sentir un fuerte mareo, esto no paso inadvertido, pues en un pestañeo, la nube surgió a través de varias grietas en el suelo esparciendose por el cuerpo del pegaso. Este sujetó la cadena a su cinturón y extendió sus alas tratando de cubrirse de la nube, pero apenas esta lo tocó, su piel comenzó a marcarse con fuertes quemaduras. El rey apareció detrás de él asestando un fuerte golpe y llevándolo al suelo donde finalmente el cúmulo le atravesó el cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de dolor y despojándolo de su armadura, luego de un minuto, la nube se dispersó y frente al moribundo pegaso la figura del rey se hizo presente.

—Aunque la magia de Imbolc corriera por tus venas, seguirías siendo muy inferior a mí Death Wish, que te quede claro —dijo el rey a punto de cortar la cabeza del pegaso.

—Quizá sea verdad mi señor —contestó Death Wish riendo sádicamente—, pero esto solo es el inicio, recuerde lo que le dije una vez, nunca confunda una sola derrota con una derrota final.

Las últimas palabras retumbaron fuertemente en el rey cuando los enormes ortros se abalanzaron sobre él hundiendo sus enormes dientes y desgarrando con sus afiladas garras, el pegaso replegó la cadena nuevamente y la sometió contra el cuello del rey para luego arrojarlo al otro lado de la sala lejos de las bestias, una vez más, Death Wish cargó en su hocico un rayo, pero este lentamente fue tornándose del rojo al púrpura y el brillo que irradiaba era tal que algunas de las criaturas en la habitación cubrieron sus ojos ante la luz. El relámpago impactó explotando violentamente donde antes estaba el trono y luego de que la gran ola de polvo se desvaneciera, frente a Death Wish yacía el rey tratando de levantarse, nuevamente el pegaso arrojó la cadena atrapando a su presa del cuello y con fuerza lo arrastró por toda la sala, una y otra vez azotando su cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo y liberó al rey frente a su tropa.

—No tiene porque ser así —dijo Death Wish mientras hacía irradiar un intenso brillo a través de sus ojos—. Pero ha fracasado en su labor de gobernar a nuestro pueblo, el gran Apsú está inconforme y pronto hará que usted y los suyos paguen, estaré complacido cuando sea hora de arrojarlo al Tártaro y créame —sujetó la cadena alrededor del cuello de su víctima—, suplique porque se le diera el castigo que se merecía dentro de los pozos del ese ruin agujero pero para su fortuna, Apsú se apiadó de usted. Aún así no lo crea conveniente, ambos sabíamos desde aquel juicio que este día llegaría, por lo pronto me despido, ya hemos terminado —una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió al rey haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor, Death Wish lo liberó y al instante, el resto de los soldados arremetieron contra el rey.

El pegaso admiró por unos segundos la escena mientras sus heridas sanaban con rapidez, luego salió de la gran sala acompañado de un minotauro de pelaje marrón obscuro que llevaba puesta una armadura negra resplandeciente, ambos seres cruzaron por un pasillo en ruinas donde cada estatua, pintura y vitral habían sido destruídos .

—La zona sur ha sido diezmada señor, pero aún no hay reporte de civiles o soldados presentes —afirmó el minotauro caminando a un lado de Death Wish.

—Eso ya no importa. Mañana la noticia de nuestro ataque se esparcirá Bálcar, necesito que prepares todo y que el escuadrón se aliste, partiremos a la superficie en setenta y dos horas —dijo Death Wish guardando su cadena y generando con su magia una armadura similar a la del minotauro.

—Por supuesto señor. También quería informarle sobre las pruebas con la célula, los efectos son muy favorables y estamos cada vez más cerca de obtener el resultado final —afirmó el minotauro empuñando una enorme hacha de doble filo—. ¿Qué pasará con el Leviatán y el obstinado teniente?

—Más tarde nos encargaremos de ellos, por ahora debemos mantener el objetivo principal ¿Tus exploradores ya han hallado algo? —preguntó Death Wish con cierta impaciencia.

—Nada señor, ningún indicio —contestó Bálcar—. Incluso los nativos de la región niegan cualquier posibilidad de encontrar el sello por sus tierras, y no es por ofender pero ¿Usted creé que sea verdad aquella leyenda? Llevamos buscando por décadas en las profundidades de Mitleid y más allá de la gran nube, si en verdad hubiese algo con una fuerza tan poderosa descansando bajo tierra, ya habríamos tenido siquiera alguna señal de que existe.

—Mi gran y tonto general, aún no captas que estamos buscando ¿Cierto? Trata por una vez en tu insípida vida de comprender que no vamos trás un simple artilugio como solemos acostumbrar, está vez obtendremos la victoria definitiva si conseguimos este regalo del universo. Iremos más allá de la vida y la muerte —objetó el pegaso orgulloso mirando a la centella ascender hasta su punto más alto. Si bien el minotauro vaciló ante las palabras de su líder, optó por guardar cualquier réplica posible ¿Podría ser verdad, la capacidad de portar una energía tan pura? ¿O podría tratarse del simple balbuceó de un desquiciado?

«»

El silencio absoluto se tendió sobre el reino entero luego de un par de horas. Cruzando entre las oscuras calles de la villa, yendo desde la desolada plaza hasta al gigantesco umbral, dos seres se adentraban entre la fría noche a aquel palacio donde atravesaron los inmensos pasillos destruidos y recorrieron unas cuantas habitaciones que fueron saqueadas hasta más no poder, el fino eco del viento retumbaba por las paredes hechas pedazos y los pocos vestigios de vida en el lugar no eran más que sombras en lo desconocido ¿Adónde fueron todos? Era quizá el pensamiento más recurrente, pues no había algún cadáver o sangre embarrado en los suelos fruto de la encarnizada batalla. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que un breve alarido recorriera por los muros de cada habitación, este provenía de la sala principal donde al llegar, encontraron a una criatura arrastrándose por los suelos.

—¡Rey Argos! —gritó uno de los individuos mientras corría hacia la débil luz que alumbraba el cuerpo—. Señor es un alivio verlo con vida.

Uno de los seres a simple vista tenía el aspecto muy similar al de un unicornio, con pelaje añil y melena de azul marino, pero había un cierto aspecto que lo difería inmediatamente de ellos y eran sus brillantes ojos felinos de color turquesa que penetraban en la obscuridad. El compañero por su parte era de igual forma, un pegaso con alas de murciélago, solo que de pelaje rojo y con una melena que se dividía en dos colores; escarlata y negro.

—¿Nuestra gente? ¿Qué ha sucedido con ellos? —preguntó temeroso el pegaso.

—No se preocupe teniente —contestó el rey mientras era levantado por el unicornio—. Todos están a salvó en las minas, Sannhet no consiguió acercarse a esas regiones para nuestra suerte. —El rey era poseedor de un espeso pelaje negro que recorría hasta donde comenzaban sus enormes alas, una melena corta de color blanco y ojos relucientes de color púrpura.

—Un ataque sorpresa... —afirmó el unicornio, observando con detalle las marcas de mordidas, cortadas y golpes que el rey llevaba por todo su cuerpo—. ¿Qué pretendían al arriesgarse de esa forma? Sannhet jamás había hecho algo así, si el convenio se entera podrían...

—La guerra es impredecible general, podeís aspirar a sentirte seguro dentro de los muros de un castillo, pero en tan solo un segundo te pueden estar ahorcando con una cadena hasta morir —interrumpió Argos andando lentamente por la sala—. Creo que Sannhet no buscaba conquistar el reino, al menos no aún, parece que esto fue una especie de advertencia y de ser así, estar seguros de que no será la última.

—En verdad lo lamento señor, pero la llamada del este no fue más que una trampa, cuando habíamos caído en lo que estaba pasando, nos dirigimos aquí lo más rápido posible —dijo el unicornio observando el rincón dónde antes estaba el trono—. No llegamos a tiempo para evitar esta desgracia.

—Desprended esa idea de vuestras mentes ahora, logré evacuar el reino gracias a nuestros aliados en el exterior así que no hubo pérdidas por las que llorar, excepto claro, aquellos soldados que se negaron a ir a las minas y en su lugar prefirieron hacer frente al enemigo —aludió Argos con cierta tristeza.

Dichas palabras causarían un escalofrío en el pegaso y un breve temor en el unicornio, poco era lo que podían imaginar cuando recorrieron los pasillos sin encontrar resto alguno de sus camaradas, y ahora que el rey había citado sus hazañas, hizo que en ellos naciera una rabia enorme. Antes de poder decir una palabra más, notaron que el rey se había parado al pie del umbral mirando el desolado paisaje, el horror y la inquietud definían poco sobre lo que en ese momento, Argos sintió en su interior.

—¿Qué... Qué fue lo que hizo ese infeliz? ¿Nuestros caídos, dónde... ? —limitando sus palabras, el rey se volvió hacia sus acompañantes quienes mantenían la vista en toda la sala—. No esperaremos hasta que les de por volver aquí

—¿Qué haremos ahora señor? —preguntó el pegaso—. Nuestra ciudad ha sido destruida, tomará tiempo para recuperar todo lo perdido, la orden ya no querrá interferir por más tiempo en este asunto.

—Yo me encargaré de eso —contestó el rey mientras volvía la vista a la enorme centella llena que abarcaba los cielos—. Nuestros aliados aún juegan un papel fundamental en la batalla y Sannhet no tiene idea del error que acaba de cometer al no asesinarme, el final de esta guerra está muy cerca, y cuando el momento llegue, será la hora de atacar. Debo saber entonces, si puedo contar con ustedes.

—Con todo el honor señor —asintió el unicornio mientras hacía una reverencia.

—Con todo, el honor... —dijo el pegaso seriamente.

—Excelente, entonces hay que apresurarnos. General aliste a nuestras tropas, que recorran el reino entero, alzaremos lo que aún quede de nuestras tierras —ordenó el rey dirigiéndose al unicornio. Este solo asintió e hizo brillar su cuerno desapareciendo en el acto—. Teniente, tengo un trabajo especial para usted, prepárese, pues partirá esta noche —concluyó Argos hacia el pegaso. Este solo desató un pesaroso suspiro que concluyó en la mirada puesta por sobre su rey hacia la inmensa plateada que resplandecía sobre las tinieblas.

«»

Desde los albores del tiempo, han surgido relatos como finos hilos que tejen al mundo y viven para impregnarse en la memoria de aquellos que los escuchan, historias sobre grandes imperios o poderosos seres que arribaron al mundo son un claro ejemplo de lo que hablo, pero ¿Qué hay de aquellas que se fragmentan y se pierden entre recuerdos? Viven aunque no sean contadas o alguien las escuché. Pertenecen al mundo y serán parte de él hasta el último día, porque aunque nadie les recuerde, habitarán como una herida que jamás sanará, un eterno error que nunca podrá corregirse.

Es como aquel vasto reino gobernado por dos hermanas alicornio que ha sido claro testigo de lo que estás historias tan bellas pueden conceder, no obstante, siempre suele haber algún defecto que nos hace dudar sobre si esas historias realmente concluyeron ¿Puede ser posible que aún continúen escribiéndose? Quizás sea así, y Equestria ha sido claro, un reino con un enorme elenco de historias, y luego del regreso de sus leyendas más aclamadas, y la derrota de Storm King, la vida en sus interiores parecía adoptar su aspecto jovial otra vez.

«»

La penumbra que cubría las calles de la capital comenzó a desvanecerse entre los rayos de luz salientes del horizonte, el silencio se hacía eco entre los umbrales de cada hogar mientras, inmerso en tinieblas, un unicornio solitario deambulaba a través de la plaza principal. Era como una sombra inerte guiada por el crujir del viento, llevando a rastras una gran alforja ocupada en su mayoría por libros y pergaminos mientras que con su abrigo, tan negro como el carbón, era prácticamente invisible. Después de algunos minutos merodeando por Canterlot, el unicornio llegó a la zona más lujosa de la capital, al sentir como la luz y el calor empezaban a quemar su piel apresuró el paso hasta que dió con una de las casas más amplias de la calle, antes de continuar, miró con cautela sus alrededores como si se tratase de algún cazador al acecho de una presa yendo y viniendo varias veces, mantuvo esta rutina por unos cuantos minutos hasta que la luz ya había alcanzado a cubrir más de la mitad de la ciudad, esto para él ya era una tortura y lo dejaba en claro con las interminables muecas de dolor en el rostro, las cuales desaparecieron luego de ingresar en la casa. El lugar tenía una apariencia muy rústica donde cada pasillo y habitación estaban decoradas con muebles y antigüedades que daban un aire sombrío pero hermoso al observarlo de forma más detenida, el segundo piso, al cual accedió por unas enormes escaleras, mantenía la misma temática.

Luego de recorrer gran parte de la casa, el unicornio conjuró un hechizo que le permitió cruzar lo que parecía ser un muro falso entre un librero y un armario, y una vez traspasó, se encontró con un lugar frío y obscuro donde para guiarse mantuvo brillando su cuerno, vislumbrando así, una habitación inmensa que no podría ser posible dentro de la casa. Libros por todas partes en interminables estantes y grandes filas de mesas que se distribuían por el lugar, la vista podía perderse al tratar de dilucidar hasta que altura llegaban los estantes, el contorno de sombras en cambio, era bien apreciable ante la débil extensión de luz que comenzó a emerger en el lugar. Poco a poco unas cuantas velas se extendieron hasta que la habitación entera se aclaró ligeramente y aunque casi nula, la falta de luz natural parecía contentar al unicornio.

Este se acercó hasta un escritorio donde había un reloj, varios pergaminos y un bote de tinta, las dos únicas ventanas de la habitación daban vista a las abultadas nubes que se hallaban sobre la misma mesa en la que se sentó, miró el reloj por unos segundos para luego volverse con la vista hacia las ventanas y en un instante, los débiles rayos del luz tocaron su pelaje gris y obscuro. No hizo gesto alguno al sentir el calor cubriendo su piel, la cual comenzó a cambiar de su habitual tono gris a uno muy similar al crema, su melena negra acogió un color marrón y la blanca punta de sus cascos hizo igual, sus ojos, que antes eran de un color bermellón, ahora se habían vuelto pálidos y amarillos.

—Todo está listo —exclamó con voz profunda—. Si quiero adelantar el proceso necesitaré más Dei-sana —hizo brillar su cuerno abriendo uno de los cajones del escritorio, de ahí extrajo una estatuilla de obsidiana en forma de lobo y un libro de caras plateadas—. Esta vez no podremos fallar viejo amigo, el cruce ocurrirá pronto y debemos estar ahí cuanto antes —sobre la mesa colocó un mapa que señalaba varias posiciones en Canterlot, después puso la estatuilla en el piso y acomodó el libro sobre el escritorio—. La última vez fuí muy claro, y si aún decides insistir... No intentes esconderte.

—Aparte de imprudente, solo me has demostrado lo necios que pueden llegar a ser algunos mortales —respondió una voz cavernosa detrás suyo—. Te lo advierto, el plano espectral está reservado solo para los maestros más eruditos, no estás listo para conjurar algo de el, y mucho menos para invocar.

—Conozco todos los riesgos y sé muy bien que aún no estoy del todo preparado, pero es ahí donde entra mi pequeño truco —afirmó el unicornio sin volverse mientras acariciaba la portada del libro—. Existe algo que me permitirá tener el control sin importar cuánto tiempo mantenga su presencia en este... Plano —su cuerno brilló nuevamente haciendo aparecer un pergamino algo deteriorado.

—¡No subestimes las fuerzas espectrales! —replicó la voz, amenazadora—. No tienes nada que te permita poseer tal energía sin que tu interior se corrompa. ¡En la biblioteca de _Türilli nunca_ habrá algo así!

—¿Eso creés? Tú eres la prueba más grande de que puede existir una simbiosis entre dos energías que poco o nada tienen que ver —aseveró el unicornio riendo ligeramente—. Tus quejas son inútiles. Si quieres impedir mi objetivo, inténtalo mientras aún puedes, no pretendo seguir soportando tu desprecio.

—Esto no tiene porque ser así —repuso la voz aclarando su sonar—. El tiempo para enmendar tus deudas ha pasado, no tienes porque seguir soportando toda esta absurda situación ¿Qué no lo ves? ¿Valdrá la pena perder cuanto has conseguido solo por una frenética necedad?

—¡Basta! No olvides con quién estás tratando —contestó el unicornio a punto de volverse, pero se aferró a mantener la vista oculta—. Durante años te he sido firme y siempre te respeté ¿Dónde estabas cuando fui aprisionado en esta... Forma? Cuando tuve que lidiar con el dolor de haber manchado mi ser con tanto odio y perversidad ¿Dónde... ? —gritó mirando su reflejo a través del borde cristalino del libro, luego apoyó los cascos sobre su rostro y con un tono apagado adornó sus palabras—. Es momento de permitirme seguir adelante, y aunque no tenga tu aprobación, haré lo que tenga que hacer.

—No habrá marcha atrás, si eliges este camino, quizá no pueda seguir a tu lado —comentó la voz con cierto pesar—. Yo no te abandoné, jamás haría eso, tú te alejaste de mí muchacho.

—Entonces tus reclamaciones ya no son mi problema —contestó el unicornio severo. Antes de poder instar nuevamente, el unicornio abrió el libro en una sección que exponía varios símbolos y runas, en particular todas parecían señalar un pentáculo decorado con tinta dorada, se levantó y caminó de un lado a otro recitando entre trovas desconocidas un hechizo que generó un aura carmesí alrededor suyo, luego se volvió hacia la estatuilla y proclamó—. _Amarök_ hazte presente.

La estatuilla comenzó a desprender una columna de humo negro como si fuera una hoguera apagándose, al cabo de solo unos segundos esta se disipó dejando en su lugar una enorme silueta que andaba a cuatro patas. Con un voluminoso pelaje negro que irradiaba ante los débiles fuegos de las velas, garras enormes que brillaban como reluciente plata y dos enormes ojos verdes, _Amarök_ era tan magnífico como intimidante, su respiración profunda y suave parecía emitir un gruñido amenazador mientras avanzaba hacia su amo, una vez estando frente a él, se echó dando suaves empujones con su enorme cabeza.

—También te he hechado de menos amigo —dijo el unicornio rascando las orejas de la criatura—. Pero entiende que ya no estamos en casa como para que te suelte por cualquier lado, lo siento.

La bestia gimoteó cariñosamente mientras se levantaba a la espera de una orden, el unicornio entonces, se acercó hasta su oreja y susurró por un par de segundos para luego apartarse y dirigirse hasta su escritorio, donde cogió una bolsa y la colgó en el cuello de su compañero.

—Debes tener mucho cuidado _Amarök_ —dijo el unicornio mientras hacía brillar su cuerno—. Te estaré esperando frente a la biblioteca y procura llegar después de la medianoche, recuerda, que lo último que vean sean tus enormes fauces —a continuación expulsó un rayo que hizo desaparecer al enorme lobo por completo, dejando en su lugar, la estatuilla de obsidiana—. Suerte hermano mío.

—Al menos no estarás solo —exclamó con aflicción la voz—. Puede que no sea preciso interferir, pero no hemos terminado todavía. Aún queda una prueba más si crees que todo cuánto hemos hecho fue en vano. La espera término, ahora solo falta el ingrediente principal.

—Cuando termine todo esto, no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti, aunque no haya forma alguna de redimirme yo sé que... —Las palabras cesaron al ya no sentir presencia alguna acompañándole, se volvió a mirar a la estatuilla en el piso, y con cierta interrogante citó sus palabras—. Aún me estimas.

«»

Más allá de los bordes de Equestria yace un lugar donde no hay más que tormentas de nieve y bestias confinadas al encierro, desolado y tranquilo, es el Páramo Ártico. Aquella prisión que durante siglos fue y será el hogar de los monstruos más antiguos que Equestria no pudo contener, carece del encanto del que fue dotado el Tártaro y durante la desaparición del imperio de cristal, todo lo que este extraño sitio oculta en sus interiores se ha perdido y quizá sea mejor así.

A unos kilómetros del imperio de cristal, un pegaso apareció errático fragmentando el suelo con fuerza. La criatura se hallaba en medio de aquel gélido desierto cargando consigo una alforja de cuero rojo mientras liberaba un denso humo púrpura de su cuerpo, se sacudió un momento para apartar la gruesa capa de escarcha que caía en su melena y procedió a dirigirse rápidamente a una cueva que estaba a un par de metros de donde apareció, una vez dentro, sacó de su alforja un mapa donde vió seis posiciones marcadas en los lugares más apartados de la vasta tierra en la que se encontraba.

—Cuanto antes termine con las regiones al este para después pasar a las del sur —dijo mientras miraba lo que parecía ser un reloj que marcaba el ciclo de día—. Es muy probable que me encuentre en Canterlot al anochecer —guardo en la alforja los objetos y caminó hacia la salida de la cueva donde algo lo detuvo.

Era su reflejo el cual pudo ver a través de los brillantes cristales de hielo que se hallaban impregnados en las paredes. Con una melena dividida por el blanco y el celeste, una piel grisácea que resplandecía en la obscuridad y unos ojos de color ultramarino, el pegaso se sintió nostálgico al mirarse, pensar que habían pasado casi tres décadas desde la última vez que piso este lugar donde nació, creció y posteriormente abandonó siglos atrás, pocas eran las ocasiones en las que tenía que regresar aquí y solo lo hacía bajo un pedido o asunto real. Aunque explorar un mundo que ha cambiado desde el día en que su condena empezó era algo no tan alegre para él. Después de recobrar la compostura, el pegaso salió de la cueva y comenzó a volar sin rumbo aparente, aunque minutos después, el resplandor del cristal surgió del horizonte.

Una vez en el imperio, se dirigió a una de las zonas más apartadas, aterrizó frente a una casa pequeña hecha de cristal azúl obscuro rodeada por unos cuantos ponis de cristal que parecían disimular una formación, no tenía ventanas y el techo parecía estar blindado con una especie de hechizo. El pegaso se acercó y fue interceptado por una yegua de pelaje naranja que llevaba puesto un conjunto de esquimal, al ser un poco más alto que ella, pudo notar entre su ropa una espada lista para ser desenvainada, también observó al resto de ponis mirarlo atentamente, como si aguardarán cualquier oportunidad de atacarlo por detrás.

—Miren a la escoria que nos visita —anunció la yegua—, Unbounded Dark, no creí verte por estos rumbos luego de nuestra última excursión, parece que después de todo, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos de nuevo.

—Lotus Elise —respondió el pegaso—. Que el gran Apsú brinde fortuna y deleite en sus días, en nombre de su majestad vengo para... —de forma repentina fue interrumpido por una risa sarcástica proveniente de la yegua.

—Guarde las formalidades para los dignatarios, teniente —añadió Lotus—. Tu sola presencia me da cierta sospechas de lo que haces aquí ¿Te parece si nos saltamos la bienvenida y pasamos al tema? —volvió a reír y le indicó a Unbounded seguirla—. Cuando recibí las instrucciones de suplementar nuestras regiones más aisladas, esperaba no tener que lidiar con algún lacayo molesto, claro que cuando nos indicaron que un oficial de alto mando vendría a supervisar las operaciones tuve un presentimiento horrible.

—Pues espero que tengas todo listo para recibirlo, porque yo solo estoy de paso —contestó Unbounded mirando por un momento la alforja que llevaba en el lomo—. Me enviaron aquí para encargarme de un par de asuntos con nuestros allegados de Equestria, la situación en Raserei está empeorando y necesitamos un poco de ayuda.

—Pues verte aquí presagia malas nuevas, no quiero que empecemos con el casco izquierdo, así que habla claro y posiblemente sea generosa contigo —dijo Lotus dando un ademán al resto de ponis para que volviesen a sus puestos—. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece realmente?

—Parece que la paciencia no es clave en tus adeptos —contestó Unbounded con cierta conmoción—. En fin, solo se me autorizó informar a los aliados sobre la operación, así que tal vez no habrá inconveniente alguno si te pongo al tanto de las condiciones. El rey ha otorgado el permiso de iniciar con la maniobra Paradise.

Un ligero gesto de intranquilidad apareció en la yegua cuando cesó el paso para luego tocar con su casco el mango de su espada, el pegaso notó está acción y se detuvo en seco.

—¿Sannhet atacó? —replicó Lotus eufórica

—No fue como tal... —Unbounded balbuceó repentinamente al sentir la mirada fría que Lotus le planto.

»Recibimos una llamada en las llanuras de Dunkel, ha habido desde hace algún tiempo informes sobre varias desapariciones en el exterior y fuimos lo más pronto posible, pero todo fue una trampa, cuando caímos en lo que estaba pasando regresamos al reino lo más pronto posible. Pero era demasiado tarde, aunque por fortuna... —no pudo terminar de hablar cuando un fuerte golpe en la cara hizo que cayera al suelo.

—¿Cómo es posible qué fueran unos completos tontos? —dijo Lotus mientras lo cogía de la melena—. Sea cual sea tu excusa me sorprende que aún continúes con vida ¿Y que sucedió con nuestra gente?

—El pueblo se ocultó en las minas —respondió Unbounded apresurado—. No hubo muerto alguno ¡Ya suéltame!

—Bien, creo que puedo perdonar eso —dijo Lotus frunciendo el entrecejo, luego dió un último tirón a la melena de Unbounded y siguió caminando—. Hay que apresurarnos si queremos prevenir otro ataque ¡Rápido!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no tienes que ponerte así —contestó Unbounded mientras se levantaba adolorido de la cabeza—. Ahora mismo Argos está en el convenio tratando de obtener ayuda de la orden.

—¿Qué hay de los demás reinos? ¿Han hecho algo al respecto? —preguntó Lotus atravesando el umbral de la casa—. Dudo que este asunto lo pasen por alto.

—Es difícil saberlo —respondió Unbounded—. Las decisiones sobre este tipo de cosas solo se quedan entre los miembros del convenio, el mismo Argos no sería capaz de contarle ni a su consejero de más confianza sobre de lo que ahí se habla. En todo caso debemos mantener la guardia alta y prepararnos para cualquier imprevisto, llevo una semana recorriendo este mundo, preparando todas nuestras bases, hice que las unidades principales recorrieran el reino entero y en caso de un nuevo ataque, Aloes se encargará de ello.

—Veo que finalmente te estás tomando enserio lo de ser teniente —comentó Lotus—. Pero si crees que voy a aceptarte como mi jefe estás muy equivocado.

Unbounded sonrió por unos segundos al oir tales palabras que le provocaron recordar los tiempos en donde formaba parte de la división de Raserei, su poca disciplina y obediencia frecuentemente lo metían en problemas, aunque al final, siempre conseguía salirse con la suyas. Lotus le recordaba mucho a él en varios aspectos, aunque esto no lo animaba del todo, ya que fue también ese comportamiento el que provocó uno de los más grandes infortunios de su vida, no obstante, la culpa de lo que ocurrió aquella vez no era de él. O eso al menos, era lo que creía.


	2. Chapter 2: Heridas (Parte II)

**Capítulo II: Heridas (Parte II).**

 _Quizás mi deseo de existir va más allá de un simple anhelo, que es realmente lo que me hace sentir vivo ¿Mis poemas, mis melodías? Estoy empezando a creer que las voces en mi cabeza no son el simple vestigio de un loco, algo más me persigue y cada vez que abro los ojos dudo si realmente lo que veo a mi alrededor es real. Cada vez que me manifiesto frente aquellas almas prontas a partir, mi interior siente los delicados hilos de la vida tensarse, me genera una calma y una amarga satisfacción que recorre mi cuerpo y alma, evoca aquel vínculo que me hace mortal. La vida._

 _Aún tengo cordura, y desde que se me ha permitido usarla, he tratado de descubrir cómo romper esta atadura a la que estoy condenado. No obstante, sé que cuando lo descubra desvelaré un rastro que arraiga en mi interior, esa progenie que me heredaron mis ancestros y que por los siglos de los siglos he cargado sin descanso. Ese día yace en mí con calma y desaliento, pero no perece, simplemente aguarda tan silencioso e irreconocible._

 _Pese a todo... aún no pienso morir. Al menos no en este detestable lugar donde no queda más que falsedad, quizá, sea esa la razón del porque debo escapar mientras aún tenga eso a lo que llaman esperanza._

Soul Lightbringer.

«»

Un estrecho sendero se iluminó frente aquel ser que yacía sobre la tierra cubierta por fragantes pastos y tenues sombras, calida era la luz que se cernía sobre él mientras extraños sonidos le invitaron a levantarse y explorar su alrededor, fue así como empezó a andar por la senda pasando entre inmensas praderas y bosques hasta llegar a un arroyo decorado con velos de orquídeas rojas que guiaban hasta una parte oculta entre los hermosos manglares del lugar. Singular pero agraciada era aquella sinfonía que recitó el viento entre los oídos del asombrado unicornio quién, llevado por sus instintos, caminó entre las orquídeas en dirección al portal de hojas que se formaba frente a él. Cruzó lentamente y el viento lo guió hasta el final del arroyo el cual desembocaba en un risco con vista hacia un hermoso castillo casi escondido entre las montañas, en su torre más alta, los finos rayos del sol se reflejaban revelando el blanco mármol del que estaba hecho mientras suaves capas de escarcha flotaban alrededor. Más arriba del risco entre los enormes montículos de piedras, se escondía una cueva adornada con pedazos de diamante que brillaban al contacto con la luz de las aguas, la suave brisa cargada de rocío acumulaba en el interior un olor fresco que permitía a las paredes musgosas irradiar de forma hermosa, pero había algo en particular que llamó su atención, algo que el viento con su suave tacto hizo que olvidará el tan bello alrededor por un momento.

Y ahí estaba, posado en una rama observándolo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos carmesí, un ave de plumaje albo y liso de unos setenta centímetros, su pico, que era blanco aunque no tanto como sus plumas, señalaba al unicornio que permaneció inmóvil al ver tan magnífica criatura. El ave se elevó por los cielos y comenzó a trazar distintas maniobras que cautivaron al unicornio, quién luego de admirar tan bello espectáculo, se dirigió al interior de la cueva donde se recostó sin dejar de mirar al magnífico ser. Después de unos minutos, este descendió para finalmente posarse en el lomo de su espectador, al observarlo más de cerca el unicornio logró vislumbrar mejor su aspecto quedándose maravillado. Era un cuervo, un cuervo blanco.

El unicornio pudo notar como el ave se quedaba con la vista fija hacia la cueva por unos segundos, luego esta simplemente voló directo a la pared y se posó en una roca rascando la parte musgosa de la misma, vio que había algo tallado sobre la superficie lisa de la piedra, se levantó y con acérrima curiosidad caminó hasta estar frente a la imagen la cual aún estaba en su mayoría cubierta por el manto verde, usando su magia apartó todo lo que pudo hasta que finalmente pudo verla tan clara como el agua. Bello y temible era aquel grabado donde un enorme dragón se hallaba rodeado por siete runas las cuales se conectaban entre sí trazando el legendario vitriol, cada detalle y aspecto, eran sumamente precisos y la forma en que se fusionaba con el entorno sencillamente revelaba a la imagen por sobretodo lo demás, por algún motivo en su interior —y quizá algo más—, el unicornio concentraba la mirada tanto en el grabado como en el lejano reino que se asomaba por la cordillera, pero llegó un punto donde captó algo más en la ilustración, una serie de símbolos que se alojaron en lo más profundo de su mente y que solo palparon en aquello que era intangible. Una especie de epitafio que el unicornio pudo interpretar en un solo pensamiento: La Muerte.

El viento sopló suave guiando una vez más al unicornio el cual se volvió y pudo observar al borde de la cueva a un ser que andaba a dos patas, tenía la cabeza de un macho cabrío y el torso desnudo, de la cintura hacia abajo estaba cubierto por un espeso pelaje negro que terminaba en dos patas de cabra y en cada una de sus manos tenía cuatro dedos con garras enormes. El cuervo comenzó a grasnar mientras volaba por toda la cueva liberando en el acto, varias plumas blancas que al contacto con el suelo hacían brotar hermosos lirios, la criatura comenzó a avanzar entre las flores lentamente hasta estar a tan solo un metro del unicornio, luego se detuvo y lo miró con una expresión que denotaba, a pesar de su infame aspecto, insondable tristeza, mientras que en uno de sus cuernos el cuervo se quedó quieto cual estatua.

—Supongo que eres el dueño de tan espectacular ave, es muy hermosa —dijo el unicornio acercándose—. Y si este es tu hogar, lamento haber entrado. Descuida no hay necesidad de desconfiar.

Antes de poder decir algo más, la criatura avanzó extendiendo una de sus garras directo al unicornio, este intentó moverse pero algo en su pecho comenzó a hacer presión hasta el punto en que le costaba respirar, su vista comenzó oscurecerse y solo unos segundos después, cayó rendido. El silencio y la nada se hicieron eternos a partir de ese instante mientras frente a él varias imágenes pasaban adueñándose de su mente hasta que estas prácticamente la hicieron añicos; odio, felicidad, soberbia, tristeza y soledad engulleron sobre él, de pronto solo pudo escuchar un fuerte grasnido seguido de las profundas palabras en un tono cavernoso. «El Ángel de La Muerte» Lo que hizo que finalmente despertara.

El unicornio se levantó aturdido desde su escritorio lo que provocó que cayera directo al suelo y se golpeara con un estante que hizo caer varios pergaminos sobre él, luego de recuperar un poco la conciencia, apartó los papeles de su cara y se levantó buscando desesperadamente los libros que había traído en su alforja, pero para su desgracia, solo había rastros de ceniza a lo largo del escritorio.

—El hechizo funciona —se dijo así mismo—. Pero requiere más poder del que pensaba —se estiró por unos segundos y miró el reloj que había a un lado del escritorio—. No dormí más de dos horas... Perfecto, es momento de trabajar.

Usando su magia hizo levitar un pañuelo con el cual arrojó la cenizas en un contenedor, luego organizó los pergaminos que habían caído al suelo y volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio, cogió una pipa de madera la cual encendió y comenzó a fumar lentamente mientras escudriñaba un libro con bordes de cuero y hojas amarillentas.

—Azufre, mercurio y sal —repitió mientras hojeaba una sección del libro—. Necesito una cantidad mayor si quiero estabilizar el hechizo por completo —cogió otro libro el cual abrió en las primeras páginas—. Y la magia negra no es lo suficientemente potente como para crear el enlace —finalizó desabrido.

«»

La gran torre de Tiamat, hogar de la orden más respetada de toda la infratierra, Das Siegel. Ubicada en las partes más profundas del yermo ígneo donde las criaturas más hostiles de Mitleid rondan sin descanso protegiendo sus murallas, pocos son aquellos que logran encontrarla para acudir a una audiencia con los seguidores de Apsú con el fin de tener su anhelante favor. A pesar de compartir una relación abierta con todo Mitleid, el gremio era bastante reservado con sus actividades y aquellos que no pertenecían a Das Siegel, ya fueran reyes o emperadores, eran vistos de manera indigna.

Argos se arrodillaba mientras entre indescifrables susurros imploraba un rezo que lentamente abrió la puerta de hierro frente a él, al otro lado había un extenso corredor adornado con varias estatuas de serpientes las cuales desprendían desde su boca una luz tenue de color azul que alumbraba el camino, el rey avanzó con cierto cuidado tratando de evitar cualquier ruido que pudiera delatarle hasta que poco a poco la luz se fue dispersando y el pasillo se tornó obscuro. Argos no pudo oir más que su respiración tranquila en medio de toda esa negrura que lentamente se transformó al llegar a una sala enorme, conformada por seis pedestales de cristal que sostenían una gran mesa, esta a su vez, era iluminada por una variedad de pequeños destellos blancos que rondaban en la oscura habitación.

—Los grupos del oeste y el norte están cayendo, pronto perderemos la zona y habrá que comenzar un ataque subterráneo —dijo una voz profunda sobre la mesa—. Pero sin el consentimiento de los ogros será imposible entrar en los túneles.

—¿Qué hay de las lagunas del norte? ¿Tenemos gente ahí? —preguntó una voz, aunque grave, era ligeramente más clara.

—Un ataque desde esas regiones puede resultar muy difícil, quizá un grupo de centauros pueda ingresar, aunque la presencia de los carcinos podría dificultar el avance —afirmó la primera voz con enojo.

—Entonces es oficial, Sannhet ha bloqueado todas nuestras rutas posibles, habrá que esperar la confirmación de la orden —respondió la segunda.

Argos se elevó hasta llegar al borde de la mesa donde uno de los pedestales se fragmento transformándose en un trono que recibió al rey, una vez sentado, el silencio reinó por unos instantes. Argos solo se limitó a observar el inmenso mar de sombras frente a él no sin antes sentir la presencia de dos seres que lo acechaban en lo desconocido, uno muy grande y otro a penas más pequeño que el primero.

—Señores, sé que soy digno de admirar, pero tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender —dijo Argos acomodándose en el trono—. Así que ¿Qué noticias nos trae el frente?

—Saludamos su presencia, rey Argos —dijo la voz grave—. La situación no es nada favorable en estos días, Sannhet avanza dominando más terrenos del oeste y está cada vez más cerca de las tierras del norte, los batallones de Kante y Feuerstein se han mantenido al margen de la situación, pero la falta de recursos y los constantes fenómenos naturales están adelantando nuestras bajas —hizo una breve pausa y continuó— ¿Son verdad los rumores? ¿Raserei fue emboscado?

—Un imprevisto, solo eso —respondió Argos apoyándose en la mesa—. Pero sin más, ya lo he solucionado.

—Perfecto, me alegra saber que aún no debemos lamentar la pérdida de uno de nuestros aliados. Supongo entonces que esta en posición para responder a esta demanda por parte de los tres reinos —una carta levitó desde la obscuridad hasta Argos, este al cogerla mostró una breve expresión de preocupación que luego se vio opacada por una sonrisa—. Una artillería de transacción de la mejor calidad, tuvimos que cambiar los métodos de pago, pero no hubo que saldar deudas adicionales. Todo está preparado, solo hace falta el componente principal.

—¿Mi general? —completó Argos leyendo la carta—. ¿Ese interés tan repentino a que se debe? Hasta hace poco vuestras milicias poseían los elementos más admirables de todo Mitleid, incluso me habéis restregado en la cara que cualquiera de sus individuos podría ser un oponente digno para mis soldados —se recargó en el trono arrojando la carta al vacío—. ¿Y ahora una armada dirigida por mi propio general es lo que queréis? —hecho una risa sádica que retumbó en toda la habitación—. Os escucho.

—La reputación de Aloes es bien conocida por toda la infratierra, sus hazañas antes, durante y después del imperio siguen sonando de boca en boca y ambos sabemos Argos, que es el único capaz de guíar un ejército tan grande como este sin dificultad —dijo la voz grave—. Podría ser la oportunidad de poner fin a la guerra en tan solo unos cuantos días, durante ese tiempo mi reino respaldará al tuyo en lo que necesites, recursos, tropas, lo que sea, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

El rey de Raserei se quedó en silencio considerando la propuesta, después de todo, él mismo sabía lo que su general era capaz de hacer, pero a su vez temía lo que llegara a pasar en el campo de batalla. Hacia años que Aloes decidió retirarse de la vanguardia después del fatal error con la armada y si bien aún conservaba su puesto como general del ejército, embarcarlo en esta guerra podría resultar en algo bastante impredecible, pero también muy interesante. Al menos eso pensaba la retorcida mente del rey.

—¿A qué le temes Argos? —objetó la voz profunda burlándose—. La devoción de tu gente es una de las más admirables y cautiva a cuánto extranjero arribé a tus tierras, y tu general no es la excepción ¿Acaso otra posible traición es lo que te inquieta?

—Para nada, pero un ejército con estas características es algo que jamás en la historia se había hecho —contestó Argos mirando pensante la obscuridad—. Las condiciones anormales que poseen cada uno de los integrantes está por encima de lo establecido, ni siquiera juntando los métodos tradicionales de nuestras milicias serían suficientes para levantar soldados con estas... Destrezas. ¿Qué opina la orden al respecto?

—Aún esperamos su respuesta, pero si acceden, solo hace falta un general capaz de guíar estas huestes —insistió la voz grave—. Puede parecer una decisión precipitada, pero en estos momentos es la más efectiva a nuestra disposición, además mientras más tardemos en preceptuar de ella, Sannhet podría lograr su cometido adueñándose de la zona oeste y eso Argos, marcaría el inicio de una enorme desventaja.

El rey repitió una y otra vez el gesto de disgusto ante la proposición, no estaba en desacuerdo, pero dudaba en buena parte la solidez de la misma ¿Qué otra opción tenía? ¿Esperar otro ataque que está vez cumpliera su misión?

—Estuviste en esa asamblea Argos, cuando Alte Kneipe cedió sus tierras a Sannhet y por consecuencia toda la región este de Mitleid —interrumpió severa la voz profunda—. Ese día no solo los batallones del norte y el oeste se vieron afectados, tus fronteras recibieron la reprimenda más grande, y ahora, estuviste cerca de perder todo cuanto has mantenido ¿Eso no te convence lo suficiente? Quizá incluso estamos subestimando a Sannhet más de los esperado.

Argos continuó dubitando.

—En este momento Feuerstein está asediando la entrada oeste del yermo, llevan meses ahí impidiendo que las tropas traspasen —citó la voz grave—. Meses lejos de su tierra, apartados en trincheras y respirando el putrido aire que desprenden los cadáveres y la ignición del combustible. No solo están agotados, se están hartando de estar ahí —hubo un breve silencio—. Esta guerra temprana impidió prepararnos.

Argos deparó nuevamente en la obscuridad, esta vez su mirada reflejaba más desafío que indecisión, como si aguardará algo que los otros reyes no. Luego de un par de susurros más, una ligera tos esfumó el mutismo.

—Bien, pero antes quisiera ver a este... Ejército. También quisiera hacer una pequeña solicitud a cambio de Aloes, si es que están de acuerdo claro —fijó Argos terminante.

«»

A lo lejos, más allá de los imponentes muros de la torre, se libraba una batalla entre los prados del valle de Khalt. Las tropas del reino del oeste recubrían la zona con hogueras que impedían el paso de los inmensos cíclopes que asediaban el terreno. Ocultos en una trinchera, un grifo de plumaje café y un minotauro de pelaje negro, accionaban un mecanismo que convertía las hogueras en una capa de fuego que se extendía varios metros. Ambos llevaban puesta una armadura que cubría casi todo su cuerpo, la cual equipaba una espada y un arco.

—¿Dónde está la asistencia qué solicitamos hace una hora? —preguntó el grifo cubriéndose la cabeza—. Hemos perdido a los centinelas, nos quedan unos cuantos cañones y los explosivos se terminaron —rectificó mirando a lo largo del agujero.

—¡Demonios! Parece que tiraron las comunicaciones —respondió el minotauro mientras auxiliaba a otro de su misma especie—. Descuida, el muro resistirá lo suficiente para que sepan nuestra situación

—Más vale que así sea —contestó el grifo mientras asomaba la cabeza desde el agujero—. ¡Infelices! ¡No lo conseguirán! —gritó mientras activaba el mecanismo.

Al otro lado del muro, un enorme centauro rojo se acercaba guiando a un grupo de manticoras las cuales eran cabalgadas por goblins, las bestias carecían de pelo a excepción de la voluminosa melena roja y tenían quemaduras en buena parte de sus alas, algunas llevaban puesto un collar con un emblema de color negro que se conjugaba con su mirada consumida por la ira. El centauro colocó en formación a las criaturas y una vez la gran capa de fuego se disipó, el enorme ser ordenó a las bestias proceder mientras apartaba a los cíclopes del frente. Con un salto muy amplio cruzaron las hogueras para luego volar cerca del suelo mientras los jinetes, armados con ballestas, descargaron una ráfaga de saetas en las trincheras más cercanas. Grifos, minotauros y pegasos murciélago respondieron con truenos de mano y flechas desde los agujeros tratando de evitar el avance del enemigo, pero las imponentes bestias no inmutaban el vuelo y al cabo de unos minutos, más de la mitad de las trincheras habían quedado destruidas. Aunque el contraataque no disminuyó ni un poco a pesar de los pocos seres que aún seguían vivos, lentamente surgió una fuerte desigualdad en la batalla.

Los soldados alzaban bloqueos y accionaban trampas a cada momento, pero los animales transmitían una ira sin igual que les permitía superar cada obstáculo, incluso un rimero de lanzas se enganchó a sus calcinadas pieles y sin el más ligero tambaleo seguían adelante, los goblins empezaron a extender el ataque a los costados del resguardo y poco a poco asediaban la zona, al cabo de hora y media, faltaban solo unos metros más para que la defensa finalmente cayera.

—Está bien, creo que es hora de preocuparse —dijo el grifo disparando con una ballesta y luego accionando el mecanismo—. Esos animales está resistiendo demasiado, será mejor echar a andar los cañones si queremos una oportunidad contra ellos —se agachó rápidamente evitando la trayectoria de una lanza—. ¡Reagrupación, ahora!

El minotauro lanzó un pedazo de cristal que explotó creando un denso muro de humo, los soldados restantes abandonaron sus agujeros y retrocedieron hasta colocarse detrás de varios montículos de tierra para luego levantar una hilera de quince cañones listos para disparar, las imponentes criaturas extendieron sus alas creando una ráfaga de viento que desvaneció la nube y tan solo un instante de recuperar la visión, fueron embestidas por las balas de hierro.

—¿Qué clase de monstruos son aquellos? —exclamó atónito el minotauro al mirar como las criaturas apenas y eran afectadas ante los disparos—. ¡Acción ofensiva caballeros, guíen los disparos directo a los jinetes y a la cabeza de los animales! —ordenó mientras saltaba hacia un bloqueo de rocas—. Que los grupos de defensa levanten la valla y hagan un contraataque aéreo. Si hemos resistido a los cíclopes por meses, nada cambiará con estas bestias.

La ola de hierro continuaba al margen de las últimas trincheras, a unos sesenta metros, mientras las manticoras usaban la protección de sus enormes alas para desviar parte de los disparos. Varios pegasos abandonaron los montículos para sobrevolar el terreno arrojando en el acto varios cristales de color naranja que explotaron al tacto con el suelo, los goblins notaron esto y con ímpetu arrojaron un vendaval de saetas que derribo a más de una docena de voladores, estos usaban sus alas de murciélago para apartar varios de los proyectiles pero después de algunos minutos, el conjunto se había reducido drásticamente, obligando el retorno a tierra.

Un grupo de minotauros comenzó a alzar enormes placas de metal frente a cada montículo, luego colocaron al pie de cada una, un cristal verde. Las manticoras ganaban cada vez más territorio y al ver la inutilidad de los cañones sobre los animales, fueron retirados para luego colocar en su lugar, más cristales. Los soldados se replegaron a lo largo de la trinchera armándose con truenos de mano y espadas.

—Solo quedamos cien, hemos retrocedido demasiado y ya casi no tenemos lugar para expandirnos —anunció un pegaso cubierto enteramente por su armadura—. Dudo que la valla sea un obstáculo para ellos capitán, no nos queda más que la retirada.

—Tenemos que resistir un poco más soldado, somos la última linea de defensa y si esos canallas cruzan, las fronteras de Feuerstein quedarán en una gran desventaja —contestó el grifo entregándole al pegaso una espada—. Salga ahí y demuestre que nuestra armada no cederá en ningún momento.

El pegaso solo asintió y retornó al borde del agujero junto a sus compañeros. Las bestias arribaron en la valla embistiendo con ferocidad, unos cuantos golpes bastaron para hacerla caer, pero casi al instante los cristales verdes se activaron creando una enorme telaraña brillante que cubrió a cada manticora y su jinete, los soldados se alzaron para atacar mientras otros se quedaban en la trinchera disparando sin sosiego. Los goblins empuñaron sus espadas y comenzaron a romper la telaraña, sin embargo la poca movilidad permitió a los soldados llegar a tiempo para arrojarse sobre las criaturas.

—No, no, no, esas cosas no muestran signo alguno de debilidad —chilló el minotauro negro—. Más vale alistar nuevamente los cañones, si eso no los para, entonces nada lo hará.

Mientras el armamento se ajustaba, los soldados que se habían lanzado al frente comenzaban a herir severamente a las manticoras y si bien estas aún irradiaban una furia descontrolada, los goblins se vieron nerviosos. Una y otra vez las estocadas arremetían hacia las bestias que poco a poco parecían ceder, pero los jinetes respondieron firmemente con saetas y algunas lanzas que replegaban la ofensiva, finalmente ocurrió lo temido, y las enormes criaturas se liberaron de las telarañas ocasionando la baja inmediata de todos aquellos que atacaron.

Antes de seguir avanzando, los jinetes arrojaron unas cuantas esferas de color gris que estallaron en una neblina roja, rápidamente todos los soldados restantes retrocedieron y buscaron refugio en el bloqueo de piedra, no obstante, la mayoría comenzó a caer al verse perseguidos por zarpas o saetas, hasta que finalmente el número de combatientes se había reducido a tan solo quince miembros, los cuales se ocultaban en el bloqueo.

—De acuerdo, esto ya se puso feo —dijo un pegaso curando la herida de un grifo—. Tal parece que nada puede matar a esas cosas, resistieron balas, espadas y flechas, dudo que nosotros consigamos algo.

—¡Maldición! Cinco meses embarrándonos de tierra en este campo para que un grupo de abominables pestes nos doblegará, siento que hemos fracasado en grande —renegó un minotauro gris—. Sin embargo, dimos cuanto se pudo para detenerlos, así que siquiera nuestra derrota no habrá sido en vano, espero que Feuerstein los haga pedazos en cuanto lleguen a sus bordes.

El grifo escucho este y otros tantos barullos a su alrededor, algunos repetían con honor el haber peleado para su reino y otros solo desistían lamentándose, la oportunidad de escapar había pasado y ahora no quedaba salida alguna, viéndose rodeados por imponentes enemigos, era quizá el momento de aceptar el inevitable pero casi previsible destino que se gana cuando se está en una guerra.

—Señor, aún podemos tener una posibilidad, los cañones están cargados y listos a tan solo un par de metros de aquí y las bestias están a tan solo nada de caer, tal vez si hacemos un rodeo podríamos llegar —dijo un minotauro de pelaje marrón y con parte de su peto roto—. Estoy seguro de que un disparo correcto bastará para matarlas de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú creés? —preguntó el grifo, pero sin recibir respuesta, vió a su compañero ser atacado por una de las manticoras—. ¡Están aquí! —gritó llamando al resto de la brigada mientras al mismo tiempo cargaba con gran fuerza contra el animal—. Levántate amigo, todavía no es la hora —dijo arrastrando al minotauro que aún seguía vivo.

Algunos pegasos murciélago aparecieron clavando espadas en el costado de la criatura, pero esta parecía no sentir dolor y con una zarpa apartó a todos los rivales, comenzó a acercarse lentamente al grifo el cual, armado con una ballesta, trataba de hacer retroceder a la bestia. El resto del grupo siguió atacando cuanto pudo, hasta que la manticora, con un movimiento de su larga cola, arrojó a todos fuera del bloqueo.

El grifo se levantó y comenzó a arrastrarse por toda la trinchera armándose con una lanza, llegó hasta el borde izquierdo donde estaban los cañones y entre la densa neblina, comenzó a escudriñar. Finalmente pudo ver un leve tono plateado surgiendo de la tierra, pero antes de seguir escarbando, un fuerte golpe le hizo volar al otro lado del agujero.

Solo unos pocos segundos más y el grifo hubiese sido sepultado por el gigantesco aguijón de la manticora. Usando la lanza empezó a resistir a las inmensas garras del animal, pero el mortífero ataque del jinete dejaba con pocas posibilidades al soldado quién después de un par de ataques más, quedó atrapado al borde del agujero. La bestia rugió y se abalanzó sobre el grifo.

—Que Apsú nos ampare —dijo arrojando con toda fuerza posible la lanza.

Un estruendoso rugido azotó cada parte del soldado, al alzar la vista, pudo ver como el animal había arrojado a su jinete mientras se balanceaba adolorido por la lanza que le había destruido el ojo, el grifo no dudo ni un momento más para dirigirse rápidamente al borde mientras detrás suyo la manticora le perseguía con un andar torpe pero certero, aprisa comenzó a escarbar en la tierra sacando por completo el cañón, la bestia estaba a solo dos metros de alcanzarlo y cuando esta alzó el enorme aguijón lista para asestar el golpe, un fragor silenció todo el lugar.

De un momento a otro, el animal se desplomó sin vida sobre su jintete. Tratando de soportar el inmenso dolor, el grifo comenzó a inspeccionar el cadaver mientras admiraba con detenimiento el aspecto de la trinchera, el sopor y el entumecimiento de los músculos apenas pudo dejarle avanzar, aunque después de unos minutos pudo caminar y hasta trotar ligeramente. Recorrió la trinchera buscando algún sobreviviente sin éxito, luego asomó la cabeza desde el agujero y observo a lo lejos como los cíclopes comenzaban a avanzar hacia el muro, el grifo se apresuró hacia el otro lado del resguardo para activar el mecanismo y a tan solo unos metros de llegar, el resto de manticoras aparecieron rodeándolo al instante.

Los goblins hablaban entre si mientras señalaban al grifo, este a pesar de no comprender el idioma, sabía perfectamente lo que las criaturas planeaban. No paso un segundo más cuando una de las enormes garras lo atacó arrojándolo cual muñeco de trapo hacia el muro de la trinchera, trató de levantarse pero aquel impacto había roto algunos de sus huesos, luego el resto de bestias comenzó a acercarse levantando el enorme aguijón. Quizá no hubo palabra alguna para describir lo que sucedió después, pues antes de someterse, varias criaturas se lanzaron sobre las manticoras y sus jinetes.

El mecanismo se activó haciendo retroceder a los oponentes y una lluvia de flechas cayó con vértigo al otro lado del muro. En la trinchera, los huargos terminaban de destrozar a las manticoras y a sus jinetes mientras en el resguardo ingresaban varios minotauros , pegasos, centauros y grifos, algunos prevalecieron en el lugar auxiliando a su compañero, otros avanzaron hasta el borde del muro colocándose en formación.

—Te ves terrible hombre —dijó un grifo de plumas beige que comenzó a tratar las heridas del soldado—. ¿Qué rayos pasó aquí?

—¡Orra Tiamat! —exclamó con alivio el grifo cafe—. Fuimos derrotados por esas... Monstruosidades. Eso fue lo que pasó.

Un pegaso de pelaje marrón y melena negra escuchó atento la conversación mientras pasaba registrando la trinchera, luego se dirigió al borde dónde se hallaba el mecanismo del muro y comenzó a buscar entre los soldados que iban de un lado a otro reparando los daños, finalmente llegó a donde un minotauro de pelaje rojo, el cual daba instrucción a cada miembro de la tropa.

—Señor... —dijo el pegaso colocándose a un lado del minotauro—. El capitán Grinder ha corroborado lo mismo que nos dijeron en las regiones del norte, este territorio también fue atacado por las bestias.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó el minotauro vacilante.

—Totalmente señor, si me lo permite, quisiera hacer una inspección en los cadáveres de nuestros soldados y de las manticoras que destruyeron los huargos, mandaré las muestras lo más pronto posible a la orden y podremos despejar toda duda —solicitó el pegaso—. También quiero entrevistar al capitán Grinder, es posible que su experiencia matando a la primera de estas criaturas nos sea útil.

—¡Señor están retirándose! —gritó un centauro gris asomándose en el borde.

—¿Retirándose? —dijo el minotauro perplejo, luego se colocó a un lado del centauro y confirmó las palabras—. Parece que no están dispuestos a enfrentarse a nuestra brigada, muy bien, eso nos dará tiempo para recuperar energía, que todos tomen posiciones y estén alerta.

—¡Muy bien caballeros, reagrupación! ¡Vayan a sus puestos y organicen nuestras reservas, comida, agua y armas! ¡Rápido! —anunció el centauro mientras salía de la trinchera.

—Coge las muestras que necesites y averigua a que nos enfrentamos —ordenó el minotauro saliendo del agujero—. Y respecto al capitán, me encargaré yo mismo, así que es todo puedes retirarte.

El pegaso asintió con cierta decepción, prosiguió a separar a los huargos de los irreconocibles restos de las manticoras y empezó a buscar entre la masa de carne y hueso algo que aún pudiera ser útil.

Más allá del muro, aquel centauro rojo guiaba a las tropas hacia el interior de una caverna, los soldados se dispersaron en varios grupos pequeños hacia los incontables túneles y pasadizos que conectaban entre si desapareciendo al instante. Los cíclopes se alojaron a lo largo de varios precipicios y se internaron en inmensas grietas, seguidos por un conjunto de armamento y soldados de gran tamaño. Finalmente el enorme ejército se había reducido a tan solo un pequeño batallón de no más de cincuenta integrantes, los cuales luego de unos minutos caminando, llegaron a un campamento montado entre las columnas de una cueva la cual era protegida por varias arañas que rondaban los muros. El centauro ingreso a una tienda donde descargo su armamento y una vez estando solo, cogió un cristal en forma de hexágono el cual comenzó a brillar insesante.

—Las pruebas resultaron muy bien señor —dijo el centauro mientras observaba como la figura de un semental encapuchado aparecía sobre el cristal—. Las criaturas están ganando mucha dureza, estuvimos a punto de conseguir la defensa oeste, pero sus refuerzos llegaron y abandonamos la zona.

—Excelente trabajo, general Gralorgh —exclamó el encapuchado—. Pronto ninguna milicia será capaz de hacer frente a esta nueva armada.

—Grande sea el poder de Sannhet señor, el día en el que caerán los tres reinos traidores está muy cerca y una vez llegué, podremos restablecer la paz en la infratierra —proclamó el centauro con orgullo—. ¿Sus órdenes?

—Por ahora prevalezcan en las cuevas, vigilé al reino oeste y tenga listo el siguiente ataque —contestó la figura mostrando una sonrisa con sus enormes colmillos—. Si es posible, que comiencen las pruebas con los cíclopes y con los minotauros, necesitamos estar preparados en caso de que surjan inconvenientes. Por la gloria de Sannhet, general —agregó desvaneciéndose en el acto.

—Por la gloria de Sannhet, señor —respondió el centauro guardando el cristal dentro de una alforja.

«»

En las afueras de Somnambula, un grupo de pegasos recibía a Unbounded. Al aterrizar fue guiado hasta los interiores de la aldea.

Atravesaron casi todo el pueblo hasta llegar a una parte alejada donde se internaron en un callejón y luego cruzaron entre algunas calles solitarias, finalmente arribaron una tienda oculta entre los senderos más cerrados de la aldea en donde un grupo de pegasos y ponis terrestres rondaban los umbrales de cada hogar. Un unicornio de melena gris, pelaje marrón y ojos amarillos salió detrás del puesto y recibió al grupo.

—Salud teniente —anunció el unicornio guiándolo hacia el interior de la tienda—. Todo está preparado tal y como ordenó su majestad Argos, se movilizaron las primeras unidades y los cargamentos están listos en las afueras de Apleeloosa.

—Excelente trabajo soldado —respondió Unbounded mientras miraba un mapa de Equestria sobre varias cajas apiladas—. ¿Las comunicaciones están listas?

—El área está cubierta, Griffinstone, Seaward Shoals, Yeguadelphia, Ponyville, Balticrin, Maretonia, etcétera —afirmó el unicornio mientras levitaba un reloj—. El único impedimento es Canterlot, ninguna de las seis estaciones se ha reportado desde hace cinco horas, hemos hecho lo posible por averiguar si se trata de algún problema, pero hasta el momento nada.

—¿Cinco horas? Supongo que saben el protocolo para este tipo de casos ¿Cierto? —preguntó Unbounded incrédulo.

—Tres grupos fueron enviados —contestó el unicornio—. Ninguno ha vuelto hasta ahora.

Unbounded recorrió la vista en el mapa detenidamente, aunque su atención se volcó más estrictamente en Canterlot, las estaciones que regían ahí eran las más importantes y las más difíciles de contener, pues estar tan cerca de las gobernantes tenía ciertas complicaciones y el solo hecho de pensar que Sannhet tuviese que ver con algo era más que inquietante.

—Hay que seguir con los preparativos, más tarde quiero que informen de la situación de Canterlot a todas nuestras estaciones, que se mantengan alerta pero que no intervengan todavía —ordenó Unbounded mientras salía de la tienda—, entra en comunicación con el imperio de cristal, solo ellos son capaces de vigilar esa zona sin problemas.

—Si, señor —contestó el unicornio dando un ademán que movilizó a varios de los ponis que rondaban por la calle—. ¿Y qué pasará con Canterlot?

—Canterlot es mi objetivo final, estaré ahí al anochecer y tendré el tiempo y ventaja suficiente para averiguar que sucede —aseveró Unbounded mientras comenzaba a volar.

—Por la gloria de Mitleid —concluyó el unicornio.

«»

Bajando las escaleras levitando algunos sobres y pergaminos, una yegua accedió a una sala donde entre fantasmas vagabundos y objetos voladores se encontraba el unicornio color crema, flotando por toda la habitación. Había una enorme mesa ovalada al centro rodeada por ocho sillas que levitaban ligeramente del suelo, algunos libros recorrían el cuarto saliendo y entrando de sus estanterías mientras el unicornio, que prevaleció inerte al notar la reciente presencia, comenzó a descender lentamente.

—Sabes, no es de mi afán inmiscuirme en lo que no me importa, pero realmente quiero saber ¿Por qué el comedor está hecho un desastre? —consultó la yegua, con la voz muy decorada por un acento francés.

El unicornio alzó la mirada y pareció hipnotizado por un momento, pues la yegua de terso pelaje marfil, ojos centellantes de un tenue matiz rosado y una larga y ligeramente rizada melena de colores borgoña y vino, sonreía de una manera tan cálida y segura que creaba un sentimiento de calma y aprecio.

—Un poco de investigación mágica —respondió el unicornio, haciendo que las sillas y algunos otros objetos dejarán de levitar—. Hoy será un día ocupado, así que necesito alistar todo nuevamente antes de la medianoche.

—Y yo que tenía planeada una visita a la galería de arte —expresó con desafecto la yegua—. En fin, leí tu nota esta mañana ¿No crees que ya han sido demasiados intentos? No pienses que estoy renunciando, pero siendo sincera esto ya se está volviendo tedioso.

—No hay que perder la paciencia —dijo el unicornio, haciendo aparecer con su magia el libro de caras plateadas que tenía antes en la biblioteca—. Todo, hasta el último mensaje que nos recita el texto nueve, está hecho. Solo te pido un poco más de fuerza, esta será la última vez que idearemos el hechizo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

— _Bien sûr..._ —asintió la yegua, volviendo directo hacia la puerta y estando a solo unos pocos centímetros de marcharse, añadió—. En cuanto vuelva quizá sea buen tiempo para practicar, así que no prepares otra investigación —abrió la puerta y miro de reojo al unicornio—, y Soul ¿Puedo pedirte un pequeño e insignificante favor?

—Está bien ¿Qué cosa? —renegó con desdén el unicornio.

—¡Limpia todo este desastre! —increpó la yegua, asustando a su compañero quién retrocedió lentamente hacia una de las estanterías. Finalmente concluyó con una dulce sonrisa y agregó mientras salía trotando—; Estupendo, cuídate, te veré más tarde —antes de cerrar por completo la puerta, la yegua se detuvo mirando un libro de cuero rojo bordado con hilos negros, cogió rápidamente el objeto para luego salir presurosamente del lugar.


	3. Capítulo 3: Rastros y Escollos

**Capítulo III: Rastros y Escollos**

Atravesando los oscuros corredores, envueltos entre fina luz blanca y densas sombras, Aloes contemplaba una extensa fila de cuadros que habían sobrevivido al ataque, pese a que los lienzo en su mayoría se habían manchado de hollín, los inusuales ojos del unicornio vislumbraban con increíble claridad cada rincón de las pinturas. Aquellas imágenes retrataban hazañas del pasado, un tiempo donde la gloria y el poder eran insaciables a la codicia de grandes reyes, donde los límites que rigen la infratierra no bastaron para detener tanta miseria e injusticia; ahora no queda nada que desear, nada que concebir, el gran Apsú castigó tanta mezquindad hundiendo aquello que una vez fortaleció a Mitleid y aunque Tiamat, la diosa que adoran hoy día, se compadeció de ellos, realmente queda en la memoria de Aloes preguntarse ¿Es merecida está oportunidad? Nada, en lo absoluto, es diferente de aquella época, ahora quienes reinaron en lo alto de este abismo se arrastran por el lodo.

Un tropel de pasos interrumpió los pensamientos del general, al mirar entre los oscuros pasillos, logró ver a un grupo de guardias dirigirse a él con prisa. Aloes permaneció inmóvil admirando la última pintura de la fila, curiosamente era la menos afectada, para cuando el conjunto llegó a su lado, apenas y prestó atención a sus palabras.

—El rey Argos está devuelta, general —anunció uno de los componentes—. Ha solicitado su presencia lo más pronto posible en la capilla.

—Está bien —contestó con cierta crudeza el general—. ¿Sabes cuánto queda por reconstruir en el castillo?

—Solo esta zona, después partiremos rumbo al pueblo —afirmó el guardia.

—Excelente, en cuanto comiencen, quiero que restauren cada una de las pinturas de esta sección —ordenó partiendo en dirección a la oscuridad—. Que cada detalle y forma se conserve impecable... Sobre todo en la última.

—Sí, general —finalizó el guardia.

Minutos después Aloes caminaba por las afueras del castillo. La brillante centella que se alojaba lejanamente en el firmamento guiaba su camino a través de su ingreso a los límites de un bosque pantanoso, el recorrido fue silencioso y breve, no obstante, cuando las tenues luces de las antorchas comenzaron a divisarse en la oscuridad, el general se detuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y retirarse. No podía explicarse así mismo este repentino comportamiento, era una extraña sensación que asomaba sus instintos más toscos; la ira y la inquietud, controlaron los pasos que dió para continuar. Al llegar a los primeros espacios ocupados por las enormes columnas, los amargos indicios fueron desvaneciéndose, ingresó por un pasadizo lateral al extenso corredor que llevaba a la enorme puerta de piedra al final del mismo, luego, a lo largo de un túnel circular, llegó a la enorme sala que por techo tenía una amplia cúpula de cristal; seis columnas, adornadas con tres estatuas de minotauros cada una, rodeaban la habitación mientras al mismo tiempo apuntaban sutiles rayos de luz hacia una escultura de una manticora de gran tamaño que relucía ante la admiración del rey.

—¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué es lo que fortalece a un enemigo? ¿Qué hace que sus debilidades parezcan inexistentes? —preguntó Argos, rodeando la estatua lentamente—. Independientemente de cual sea la respuesta, yo creo que son los medios a su disposición antes de atacar y claro, un poco de suerte. Nuestra historia nos ha enseñado muchas veces eso, así que dime, general ¿Qué nos hace falta para destruir a nuestros enemigos?

—No creo saber la respuesta, señor —contestó Aloes, dirigiéndose a la estatua—. Se puede sospechar de distintas formas la debilidad de un enemigo, pero si das con la equivocada, entonces puede que su debilidad no sea tu victoria.

—¡Exacto! Quizá no todo lo que veas en el campo de batalla, sea un rival. Hay que preverlo todo —afirmó el rey, entusiasmado—. Hoy es un gran día, general, ya que no solo habrá un cambio que definirá al vencedor de esta guerra... Será el momento en el que Raserei demostrará una vez más el furor y poder que lleva habitando consigo desde el imperio. Nuestra devoción a brindado sus frutos, y finalmente, puedo asegurar que tenemos a la suerte de nuestro lado.

»Justo ahora, en las afueras, una legión se prepara para los primeros contraataques contra Sannhet, sus habilidades y tácticas engullen a los cuatro reinos con facilidad —argumentó con fuerza—. Solo hace falta una cabeza que guíe a esta serpiente.

Aloes prevaleció en silencio por unos instantes mientras observaba la estatua, sabía adónde iban los monólogos del rey puesto que no era la primera vez que trataba de alentarlo a reintegrarse en el frente, sin embargo algo resultaba distinto, un extraño éxtasis que corría con el aire en su interior. Su vista se inclinó hacia un abultado envoltorio que despertó un fugaz pensamiento; una necesidad que no había sentido desde hace años. Trató de contener la incesante ansiedad mientras desprendía la brillante tela del objeto, cuando apartó los últimos pliegues, observó paralizado una reluciente armadura carmín con detalles muy precisos, bajo el peto, había una veintena de cristales rojos en fila que se apoyaban en una ballesta modificada junto a un enigmático mandoble.

—Curioso ¿No? Algunas cosas permanecen como si el tiempo fuera una vulgar mentira —expresó Argos, terminando de rodear la estatua—. La espera terminó y es momento de entonar esa excéntrica pero noble tradición que escribimos hace años. Las pruebas fueron superadas Aloes, y de ahora en adelante vuestra empuñadura será guiada por el gran Apsú. Todo aquel que intente desafiarte solo encontrará la muerte.

Un tenue silencio, acompañado por un suspiro, fue la respuesta de Aloes.

—Señor... Siempre caminé con lealtad y orgullo en nombre de la corona, me aceptó pese a todos los rumores que corrieron en aquella época y cuando más lejos estuve de vivir, usted me otorgó la oportunidad... —respondió Aloes con desaire—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo cree que pueda soportarlo? Aún en mi aprensión puedo recordar porque todos me temen, cuanto me queda por redimir. No creo que sea indicado soltar un monstruo cuando esta tierra apenas se recupera de uno que fue peor.

—Por cuánto tiempo... Nunca será suficiente para averiguarlo, general —replicó Argos, poniéndose junto a Aloes—. Hoy apagas tus insufribles pensamientos y mañana volverás a vivirlos ¿Qué diferencia encontrarás? ¿Qué algún día se apiaden de ti?

El general mantuvo la mirada fija en el mandoble, en ese momento despertaban los recuerdos y las visiones de una escena en particular, se hacían brotar frente a él tan reales que llegó a un punto en el que deseaba alejarse lo más que pudiera de esos despreciables objetos, pero cuando empuñó el mandoble, un apetito hostil fluyó suavemente como un río dentro de él, y en tan solo un instante, forjó una profunda mirada sobre la hoja.

—¿Serás quién ejecuté o quién sea ejecutado? Hoy tienes el perdón, mañana tienes más por lo que mendigar —comentó Argos, dirigiéndose al túnel por el cual Aloes había entrado—. Recuerda sus palabras, nada pasa dos veces del mismo modo.

«»

La yegua ingresó a un almacén donde se vendían todo tipo de antigüedades, a la vista pudo notar una variedad muy particular de artefactos que, aunque en aspecto cautivarían a cualquiera, a ella apenas y le llamaron la atención. Llegó hasta la barra donde un poni algo mayor, de crines castañas y pelaje amarillo, hacia un recorrido frente a una pequeña estantería llena de frascos y recipientes. La yegua puso sobre el mostrador una carta, luego con su magia hizo levitar una botella y el ligero choque del cristal llamó la atención del tratante.

—Vaya, vaya menuda sorpresa ver quién ha decidido aparecerse por aquí —avisó el terrestre—. Aurora Melodiam, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez ¿Ocho meses? Incluso pensé que ya habrías hecho compras en otro lado.

—Eso jamás, señor Wings, nadie en todo Canterlot podría tener el mismo gusto adorable que su tienda desborda —afirmó la yegua, señalando algunas estatuas sobre una repisa—. Además ¿Dónde cree que podría conseguir ingredientes de mejor calidad?

—Bien dicho ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, niña? ¿Algunas especias? Oh, ya sé, ¡Suplementos! Acabo de recibir un lote nuevo esta mañana —mencionó Wings buscando bajo la barra.

—Le agradezco la consideración, señor, pero hoy vengo buscando algo en particular —interrumpió Aurora mostrando la carta—. Quizá, si no es mucha molestia, pueda añadir un poco más de lo último.

El señor Wings cogió el escrito y lentamente detalló cada renglón; doce sustancias, en su mayoría dañinas, que revelaron vagas sospechas en la yegua. El mercader se quedó pensante por unos instantes, luego dirigió la vista hacia el fondo de un pasillo detrás suyo.

—Sí, creo que todavía me queda un poco del tercero... Pero... Mmm... Los dos últimos... —dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo—. ¿No estarás tratando de matar a alguien, verdad? Creeme que si no es porque los conozco a ambos desde hace años, pasaría por alto todo lo que estás pidiendo. Incluso pensaría en llamar a la guardia real.

—No tiene de que preocuparse, son solo experimentos mágicos —aseveró la yegua—. ¿Cree que si no confiaramos en usted, le compraríamos o incluso le contaríamos algo de lo que hacemos?

Wings soltó una risita, luego busco entre las estanterías llenas de frascos.

—Entonces aclárame la situación ¿Qué trata de hacer esta vez? ¿Pócimas locas como las de la vez pasada? ¿Invocar engendros? —preguntó Wings, sacando seis frascos pequeños de la estantería—, ¿Magia negra? Tiene suerte de que las princesas aún no hayan detectado la presencia de esos maliciosos conjuros.

—Está formulando un hechizo especial, algo que aún no a querido compartir conmigo —respondió Aurora con cierta tristeza—. Será el último trabajo antes de que salgamos de Canterlot, luego, de nuevo a deambular en los exteriores.

—En verdad es una pena que tengan que irse, aunque... ¿Parece que no estás muy contenta con la idea de volver allá? —aseguró Wings—. Aún recuerdo cuando me contaste por todo lo que habían pasado antes de venir aquí, te sentías entusiasmada con la idea de viajar por toda Equestria, pero ahora...

—Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde aquella vez —aseveró Aurora—. _¡Je ne sais!_ Wings, cada vez que pasa más tiempo encerrado en esa biblioteca siento que lo pierdo, lo veo más débil, más frío... Sé que mientras más lejos estemos de todo, podré salvar lo poco que aún queda de él.

—Oh Aurora, Aurora, Aurora... Tal vez estás viendo las cosas de otro modo —alegó Wings, que ahora buscaba en lo alto de una repisa llena de botellas—. ¿Huir de una solución o escapar a un problema? Mmm... Interesante ¿No crees? Cada palabra que escuché de ustedes dos me ha cautivado sin duda, algunas cosas eran extrañas, pero cuando Soul me hizo entender que solo no las comprendía del todo, entonces me di cuenta de cuántos secretos pase desapercibidos.

—¿Secretos?

—Sí, todo está en las historias —asintió Wings—. Quizá puedas encontrar algo que yo no, solo es cuestión de recordar.

—El comienzó de todo esto... —aseguró la yegua con preocupación—, pero ¿Y si nunca fue como recordaba?

«»

Al centro de la biblioteca de _Türilli_ ,Soul paseaba levitando varios libros a su alrededor. Con la voz inmersa en un sinfín de versos en una lengua apenas comprensible, posicionó cuatro libros con revestimiento de cuero alrededor suyo para después aparecer el mismo libro de caras plateadas. Mientras hojeaba el libro, sus ojos prevalecieron cerrados ante un cúmulo de destellos verdes y púrpuras que surgieron de su cuerno, las palabras se transformaron poco a poco en un estruendo incesante que retumbó en toda la biblioteca hasta que, finalmente, el cántico cesó en un eco que se extendió por varios segundos.

El sonido fue apagándose lentamente hasta que Soul abrió los ojos y vio ante si un mar nocturno repleto de estrellas, o eso era lo que parecían.

El unicornio comenzó a vagar en el vacío cuan estrella errante que atravesaba en aquel profundo y silencioso firmamento, los lejanos pero inacabables brillos parecían indicarle el camino a través de un laberinto invisible, todo parecía transformarse en un raro acertijo. Sus sentidos se convirtieron en algo inútil, dependiendo solo de sus oídos, avanzó cegado y con cautela. Cada paso arremetía un sonoro y extenso ruido que lo hacía andar cada vez más apresurado, sabiendo que ya no se encontraba solo, Soul se detuvo por un momento y esperó.

Un largo gruñido se abalanzó alrededor de Soul, como si de una gigantesca bestia se tratará, luego, el silencio retorno acompañado por una pesada e intensa respiración que recorría como un impertinente escalofrío el cuerpo del unicornio. Soul permaneció inmóvil, escuchando más atentamente los tenues susurros provenientes de todas partes, mientras lo que sea que estuviese frente a él, parecía observarlo.

—Me presento ante ti, quimera de la destrucción, señor del suplicio y de la antigua vida —dijo el unicornio, tras sentir una enorme garra rozar su melena—. Guarda tu espada y haz caso a mi llamado, enséñame la luz o déjame en la oscuridad.

La áspera respiración se transformó poco a poco en turbios gruñidos, la respuesta era clara, el unicornio no era bienvenido en el plano espectral, no pertenecía aquí y sin embargo habría que soportarlo, pues el hecho de no pertenecer al mundo de los vivos o de los muertos privaba de toda acción a los espíritus sobre el unicornio y su desgarrada alma, o lo que quedaba de ella.

—¡Aparta de aquí dragón infernal! El sacrilegio aún está amainando tu ser, transgredes el pacto y tienes la osadía de venir aquí, ningún bien te será otorgado —replicó una voz profunda y terrible—. ¡Marchate ahora o juro por Nergal que no habrá piedad!

—Deja tu insolencia de lado, Apolión, te he convocado y mi llamado debes escuchar —contestó Soul, manteniendo los ojos cerrados—. Hoy es un gran día para tus tierras, finalmente descifre la cruzada que me permitirá ir y venir de cualquier mundo a la hora que me plazca, todo está listo y en tan solo tres días tú y los tuyos podrán escapar de aquí.

—Primero vienes aquí exigiendo lealtad y ahora ¿Te atreves a mentir? —protestó Apolión—. Estás descendiendo al mismo lugar en el que tus ancestros fracasaron, tarde o temprano todas esas deudas deberán ser saldadas y entonces tu preciado e indigno espíritu será parte del abismo. Tus decisiones solo traerán infortunios irreversibles.

—Ya da igual si hay forma de revertirlo o no, necesito que aceptes la propuesta que te ofrezco ahora ¿O acaso pretendes faltar al régimen? —dijo Soul, sin siquiera alterarse—. El pacto continua en pie, acuerdos, misiones, todo por cuanto hemos llevado a cabo se ha completado, sin embargo hace años faltaste a tu palabra.

—¡No te atrevas a manchar el honor de tus semejantes! —gritó furiosa la voz—. Perdiste las cuatro piezas y fuiste traicionado por quienes una vez te eligieron, ahora no te queda nada —Apolión apoyó una de las garras sobre el pecho de Soul—. ¿Qué clase de engaño es este?

—¿Pensabas que solo vendría a hablar contigo? —contestó el unicornio mientras esbozaba una lugubre sonrisa—. La espera terminó, y solo uno de nosotros puede dirigir a las huestes, más vale que sea pronto antes de que pierda total control sobre mí.

Soul abrió los ojos y lanzó un gran rayo de energía sobre la enorme silueta frente a él, esta comenzó a retorcerse y a disminuir de tamaño mientras el unicornio lentamente se convertía en un ser de casi nueve metros de altura. Las incesantes estrellas comenzaron a brillar más y más hasta que todo el frívolo lugar se convirtió en luz.

«»

Escoltado por dos minotauros, el general Gralorgh avanzaba cruzando un enorme umbral de hierro, apenas llegó al otro lado fue recibido por un fauno de pelaje marrón cubierto por una brillante armadura; el carismático ser informó al centauro recientes asuntos sobre la guerra, esto mientras los guiaba a través de un enorme campamento alojado en los bordes de un abismo sin fondo. Goblins, grifos, minotauros y un sin fin de criaturas iban y venían de un lado a otro, aquellas que podían volar cruzaban el precipicio llevando pesadas cargas o asistiendo a aquellos de alto mando, pero tan solo notaron la presencia del general toda actividad cesó, algunos solo se limitaron a observar mientras que otros se apartaron del camino del enorme ser.

Gralorgh continúo su camino sin prestar atención alguna más que a las palabras del fauno, el recorrido se apartaba cada vez más de las zonas principales de la orilla hasta descender entre una de las tantas grietas en el suelo, donde los rayos de la gran centella no podían ingresar. El laberinto de cavernas haría que cualquiera sin idea alguna del lugar se perdiera fácilmente, entre el goteo lejano del agua y la absoluta oscuridad, solo seis túneles eran útiles para Sannhet, el resto, un desconocido ramo de polvo y piedras. El fauno condujo a los miembros por un pasadizo extenso donde resoplaba el viento, fueron largos momentos de solo oir el eco de los pasos perdiéndose mientras llegaban a una amplia caverna iluminada por pequeños hongos amarillentos, el general ordenó a los minotauros esperar mientras, acompañado por el fauno, ingresaba a una gran estalagmita alterada.

Gralorgh y el fauno siguieron su camino descendiendo por una escalinata que los condujo hacia un enorme pasillo decorado por decenas de estatuas, al fondo, un gran cristal brillaba desprendiendo rayos y chispas que viajaban por todo el lugar para luego regresar. El general apresuró el paso hasta llegar frente al gran objeto que reflejaba como un enorme cíclope estaba siendo enjaulado. A la par del centauro había una unicornio de pelaje cual seda de maíz, melena crema con líneas granate y ojos marrones que admiraba sin expresión alguna la escena.

—Las pruebas están siendo un éxito —exclamó con fervor una voz detrás del cristal—. Cada vez sienten más furia, ganan una resistencia inigualable y sus más bajos instintos se convierten en lo único que conocen. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para obtener el resultado final y luego —aseguró una silueta cubierta por una capucha que salía de las sombras—, el ataque comenzará.

Tanto el centauro como la yegua no dijeron nada, permanecieron firmes frente al cristal mientras veían como el cíclope era encadenado a punta de choques eléctricos y llevado a un tanque de acero.

—Estos últimos meses hemos ganado terreno suficiente para amenazar a la orden de Das Siegel, sin embargo ellos no parecen preocuparse en lo más mínimo —argumentó la silueta—. Y será mejor que todo siga así.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el centauro confundido.

—Das Siegel, general, la poderosa cumbre de Mitleid —afirmó la silueta descubriéndose el rostro—. Sitiar la torre solo podrá hacerse si se domina los cuatro puntos equivalentes a ella, tenemos ya el primero, ahora quedan tres.

—¿Un ataque sorpresa a los reinos? —asumió la yegua—. Si me lo permite, señor Death Wish, llevaré las tropas a las defensas principales de cada área y efectuaremos una ofensiva rápida y sin tregua alguna.

—Agradezco la opinión, teniente Maroon, pero no hará falta llegar a todo eso —respondió el pegaso con cierta presunción—. Nuestro objetivo está en Kabbath.

—¿La superficie? Señor la última expedición casi terminó en fracaso, perdimos a más de la mitad del pelotón y cuatro de nuestros seis magos fueron asesinados, sin contar que ahora cada miembro de Sannhet es buscado por los territorios exteriores —replicó Gralorgh—. ¿Qué puede haber allá que sea de su interés?

—La alianza de _Prügthel._

El centauro quedó asombrado ante la declaración de Death Wish. Una elección así podría esperarse de un soldado novato, pero viniendo de la amenaza más grande de Mitleid no hizo más que ofuscar la mente del general, mientras Maroon permaneció en silencio figurando toda clase de ideas sobre la decisión del líder de Sannhet, nada parecía tener sentido frente a tal acto, pero a pesar de ello, ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a cuestionar la palabra de Death Wish, pues no era la primera vez que tomaba una decisión peligrosamente desfavorable.

—¿Llevaremos tropas? —preguntó Gralorgh.

—No habrá necesidad, de hecho, todo está listo —avaló Death Wish—. El teniente Bálcar se ha encargado de alistar lo necesario, partiremos en setenta y dos horas, usaremos la puerta este y seguiremos para dar con la parte sur de la superficie, lejos, donde no habrá ningún contratiempo que nos demore.

—¿Y quién dirigirá el ejército mientras usted esté fuera? —consultó Maroon.

—De eso no se preocupen, Bálcar y sus hombres dirigirán una pequeña jugada que mantendrá a los reinos ocupados, mientras ustedes dos vienen conmigo —confió Death Wish mientras tocaba el cristal.

Gralorgh y Maroon se miraron el uno a otro con desagrado, sabiendo que trabajar juntos nunca se le había dado a ambos no habría alternativa ante las órdenes de Death Wish, eso o rebajarse al mandato de un ufano minotauro.

—Está decidido, reagrupen a sus unidades y traiganlas a la grieta —dijo Death Wish, quién avanzó junto al general y la teniente—. Será un viaje algo moroso, y esperó que no haya ningún problema entre ustedes ¿O me equivoco?

—Negativo, señor —confirmó el general.

—En lo más mínimo —añadió Maroon.

—Bien, pueden proseguir con sus actividades, los veré en la puerta este —retomó el pegaso— Y Maroon, que sea la última vez que me defraudas ¿Entendiste?

La yegua bajó la mirada sin atreverse a responder, Gralorgh por su parte, observó intrigado. Posteriormente ambas criaturas se retiraron sin más por aportar.

Lentamente el cristal comenzó apagarse hasta quedar con una ligera luz verde en su interior. Death Wish avanzó a lo largo del pasillo hasta internarse en un pasaje oculto entre las incontables columnas de granito que se alojaban entre sombras, avanzó a lo largo de un sendero vagamente iluminado por algunos fuegos rojos mientras llegaba al otro lado donde fue recibido por el mismo fauno que había escoltado al general.

—Debe detener esto ahora, si alguno de los miembros del consejo de Das Siegel se llega a enterar de todo, lo van a... —decía el fauno.

—No tienes de que angustiarte, querido amigo —interrumpió el pegaso—, la orden está ajustando cuentas más importantes con un viejo problema que es mucho más nocivo que yo y toda mi armada. Por ahora mantén la cabeza baja, todo corre de acuerdo al plan y en cuanto menos lo esperes, atacaremos la orden sin más por intentar.

—Yo me pregunto si esta tríada no traerá consecuencias de las que tarde o temprano, se arrepentirá —repuso el fauno—. Habrá cambios importantes, si no se apresura podría empezar a levantar sospechas y créame, ya es bastante complicado conseguir lo que me pide a espaldas de mis hermanos.

—Lo tengo muy en cuenta, Thorko —contestó Death Wish—. Pero sin las cuatro piezas no puedo hacer mucho, los experimentos con diversas criaturas han tenido que ser mi alternativa, he perdido demasiado tiempo en esto cuando debería estar buscando. ¿Qué me dices tú? ¿Al menos tus rastreos han dado algún indicio?

—Decidí hacer una pequeña variación en cuanto a eso —respondió el fauno, confundiendo ligeramente a Death Wish—. Hace semanas envié a mis exploradores al exterior, e incluso con un poco de suerte conseguí mandarlos a otros mundos.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué razón hasta ahora lo consultas conmigo? —indagó colérico el pegaso.

—Estoy teniendo algunas dudas sobre si lo que buscamos en realidad está en Mitleid, después de casi treinta años y no tener ni una mínima señal de ello, opté por arribar los mundos más próximos y no solo la superficie —afirmó Thorko, cubriéndose con una larga túnica marrón.

—¿Y realmente crees qué hallarás algo ahí fuera? —preguntó el pegaso un poco más tranquilo.

—Estoy seguro, y quizá con un poco de suerte, a alguien —afirmó el fauno.

—Más vale que así sea —ratificó Death Wish—. ¿Y de quien debo preocuparme?

—Nada especial en verdad, la mayoría solo cuentan con grupos pequeños o de reconocimiento —argumentó Thorko, cambiando lentamente a una expresión maliciosa—. Aunque los más importantes fueron, Century, y tu hogar natal.

Death Wish torció el ceño y disputó una profunda mirada hacia Thorko, quién solamente sonrió y se adentro en las sombras, desapareciendo por completo.

«»

Aurora paseaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca de Canterlot leyendo el libro rojo que había hurtado del montón de Soul, aunque constantemente se movía de sección en sección tratando de evitar interrupciones de alguno de los ponis presentes, hubo momentos donde ella misma no se percataba de estar frente a grupos grandes llamando inusitadamente la atención. El libro en cuestión era una selección de distintos hechizos y encantamientos, la mayoría en lenguas bastante extrañas y algo difíciles de interpretar para la yegua, sin embargo, después de hojear un par de minutos llegó a una parte que llamó su atención; «Recitación de La Forma» tradujo ella.

—¿Qué clase de magia estás evocando Soul? —se preguntó casi como un susurro para si misma—. Esto es más complejo de lo que pensaba. Fórmulas, resultados e incluso detalles a añadir.

Siguió examinando todo el contenido hasta dar con el concepto de un raro maleficio, la forma en la que estaba escrita no era en lo más mínimo familiar para Aurora, no obstante, las ilustraciones que acompañaban cada párrafo daban una idea sobre lo que trataba de conseguir. Entre los sombreados símbolos y aglomerados apartados, hubo solo un renglón que no estaba escrito en ese lenguaje que, pese a su escasa extensión, sirvió para preocupar enormemente a la yegua.

 _«Las cuatro piezas del tercer sello. Orapeth Eber, Paravel Cillion, Kante Dunkelheit»_

—¿Cuatro piezas? ¿Será posible que... ? —las palabras se acortaron antes de que pudiese finalizar la pregunta.

Aurora continuó su búsqueda a través del libro durante las siguientes horas, y aún cuando pudo descifrar gran parte de los conjuros mostrados en el ejemplar , hubo algo que la hizo optar por un descanso. Era esa fugaz incertidumbre que inundaba cada parte de ella misma, su noción de perdió hasta pasado el mediodía , y aunque el silencio del lugar amainaba una tranquilidad única, la yegua aturdía sus pensamientos con cada palabra de la charla que tuvo con Wings, esperaba que sus sospechas fueran solo una causa perdida, sin embargo, en su interior yacía la pregunta; ¿Tantos años escondiéndose habrán valido la pena?


	4. Capítulo 4: Insano Memorar

**Capítulo IV: Insano Memorar.**

—Reúne a todos en el patio interior, Galegth, ya es momento —ordenó Soul a un grifo de plumaje amarillo y blanco.

—Maestro ¿finalmente tendremos oportunidad? —preguntó Galegth, asombrado.

—Ante todo, te he dicho que no me llames maestro aún no concibo el honor de ostentar el llamado, y respecto a tu pregunta, sí, finalmente se os ha otorgado —confirmó Soul—. Así que no perdáis más tiempo y reúne a todos de una vez.

—Sí, señor —concluyó Galegth, entusiasmado.

El grifo emprendió vuelo a través del amplio salón de entrenamiento, continuó por la salida y recorrió con estruendo cada pasillo de la hacienda. Minutos más tarde, cumplió la orden reuniendo al resto de sus compañeros en el lugar indicado. Su emoción no hizo más que advertir al resto de que algo realmente importante sucedía y entre el grupo, conformado por un joven centauro naranja, una kelpie de ondulantes cabellos, un fornido poni terrestre de colores fríos y una unicornio de colores más vivos, la ansiedad surgía.

—¡Para de una vez hombre! Me estás poniendo nervioso —dijo finalmente el centauro, deteniendo los repetidos saltos del grifo—. ¿Podrías decirnos qué es tan importante para que nos reunieras aquí?

—Bueno, el señor no me autorizó informarles acerca de eso, él personalmente quería decirles, aunque... —hizo una pausa tratando de contenerse.

—¿Aunque, qué? —preguntó la kelpie—. Vamos Galegth no nos hagas esperar y dilo, puedo fingir sorpresa si así lo quieres.

—No creo que sea para tanto, recuerden que Galegth suele ser muy inquieto cuando se trata de nuevas —comentó el poni—. Seguramente será otro de los largos sermones que el señor Soul nos tiene preparados.

—¿Quién se metió en problemas ahora? —preguntó la unicornio—. Soul no suele interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento así como así, seguro que alguno de ustedes tuvo algo que ver.

—Es verdad, digo no quiero empezar a buscar culpables, pero a no ser que haya noticias del exterior es posible que vayamos a ser castigados de nuevo —argumentó el centauro—. ¡Demonios! Y solo han pasado cinco días desde el último encargó.

—Oigan, oigan puede que solamente quiera informarnos sobre la situación en infratierra —aclaró la kelpie—, recuerden que las cosas se han tornado tensas luego de que los rumores sobre la militarización de ese grupo de conservadores hace algunos meses hayan cobrado fuerza.

—Es posible —respondió el terrestre—. Aunque sigo pensando que tal vez, el hecho de que alguien se tomará la libertad de colarse por las noches en la cocina para robarse las galletas tiene algo que ver —miró a la unicornio—. No sé, quizá finalmente Soul descubrió la triquiñuela.

—¡Ugh! Cruzaste la línea —respondió la yegua a punto de cargar contra el poni.

—No empiecen que luego no se aguantan —intervinó el centauro.

El intenso parloteo se hizo más y más estruendoso, Galegth empezaba a perder la paciencia, los comentarios seguían uno tras otro como gotas de agua sin parar y en tan solo unos minutos ya no pudo contenerse más y, finalmente, estalló interrumpiendo a todos.

—¡Llegó el momento! Finalmente pelearemos.

Todos se quedaron estáticos ante tales palabras. Miraron con suma incredulidad al grifo, quién solo abrió los ojos lentamente notando una silueta oscura detrás de sus compañeros.

—Te felicito Galegth, está vez llegaste más lejos que antes —exclamó una voz familiar detrás de ellos. De inmediato todos formaron una línea y mostraron firmeza ante el sombrío unicornio—. Aún espero que mejores esa paciencia, te hará falta.

El grifo asintió.

—De acuerdo, como su camarada acaba de anunciar, finalmente llegó la hora que tanto han estado esperando, el rey autorizó luego de una muy estricta supervisión por parte de sus preceptores que por fin entren en acción —afirmó Soul severo—. Es un día muy especial y os puedo asegurar, en nombre de Apsú, que estoy muy orgulloso de los últimos seis años que he pasado junto a ustedes; todos esos ciclos de desvelo donde cada uno a sabido demostrar la perseverancia, determinación e ímpetu que el espíritu carga. Han construido quienes son dentro de estos muros y hoy, por último, demostrarán eso en el exterior. Quisiera tener palabras que dedicar a cada uno de ustedes, pero realmente no soy alguien muy a afán a ello.

»Hoy no solo dejan este lugar como soldados del imperio o como verdaderos guerreros fieles al trono, que han de dar con fervor y valentía cuanto sea posible en el campo de batalla —dijo mientras pasaba frente a ellos—. Ahora son el abrigo del imperio ¡Caer, levantarse y blandir de nuevo! ese es el lema que os forjó, simple de escuchar pero difícil de digerir, así que cada vez que estéis arrastrándose por el lodo o pereciendo del cansancio, recordad esas palabras. Hoy dejan este lugar siendo grandes e ilustres jueces, hacendados en los más importantes cargos de su majestad y del imperio, sin embargo, yo os pido ir más allá dejando que vuestra espada sea quién os guíe.

»Será su fiel compañera en todo momento, quién labre el camino y grandeza que les aguarda al otro lado de aquellas puertas. Así que ¿Qué sois? ¿Fieles a un imperio? ¿O soldados de un trono?

—¡Los jueces del imperio! —respondieron a forma de himno, satisfechos.

Antes de que el patio comenzará a retozar de felicidad, un pegaso corriente, de colores verdes y celestes, llegó avisando la presencia de un visitante. Un soldado del imperio.

«»

«Ese fue el último día que les ví sonreír, el resto, solo fue una espera llena de atrocidades y renuncia que jamás añoré», pensó Soul con la mirada perdida en el vacío de la estancia.

El mediodía arribó Canterlot como cualquier otro, mientras la tranquilidad erigía el reino entero Soul se dispuso a distraer su mente excluyendo los estudios, pasó el resto de la tarde paseando por toda la casa practicando hechizos recientes, ensayando música con distintos instrumentos e incluso le dio por dormir una hora. Un momento íngrimo siempre servía para él.

Aún en ese abismo que se repetía asiduamente en sus sueños, Soul siempre trataba de recordar algo de aquella vida anterior ¿cuánto llevaba atrapado en ese _lugar_? ¿hacia cuánto había soñado realmente? Incluso la ardua meditación y los profundos sueños lúcidos dejaban indicios de eso, como si fuesen un acertijo que debía armar a la par de resolverlo, algo mucho más profundo desde su cautiverio. Algo de lo que quizá no obtendría respuestas pronto.

Todas esas cuestiones se desvanecieron al despertar. Se sentía diferente, con una intensa energía fluyendo en el interior, algo que era trepidante y al mismo tiempo sensacional. Similar a una fuerza tan imponente que le costó un par de intentos levantarse. Se dirigió a la estancia nuevamente una vez lo consiguió, tratando de no tocar nada, era plena su satisfacción mientras levantaba un pequeño cofre blanco adornado con símbolos de brillante bronce. Mientras incluía un pergamino, junto a otros tantos de misma apariencia dentro del cofre, escudriñó los papeles hasta dar con una empuñadura de oro engalanada de cristales negros. Soul hizo brillar su cuerno manteniendo el objeto enfrente suyo, cerró los ojos por un par de instantes y luego entonó en forma de cántico varios versos.

A medida que su habla resonaba por toda la habitación, un vaporoso tumulto negro envolvió la empuñadura, el aura amarilla de su cuerno se tornó de color carmesí y su rutilante pelaje crema se hizo opaco. Los cristales comenzaron a fulgurar como si en su interior una flama tratará de salir, a su vez, el oro emanó luz hasta literalmente prenderse en fuego. Tal energía comenzó a materializarse en una larga hoja roja que creció lentamente desde el mango hasta ocupar todo el largo de la mesa, sin embargo, Soul comenzó a tambalearse pocos segundos después.

Finalmente la energía se hizo inestable y se esparció violentamente por toda la estancia, Soul cayó al suelo agotado mientras recuperaba su color crema, a la par, la empuñadura se alojó inerte sobre la mesa perdiendo todo su brillo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo crees soportarlo? —preguntó una voz tosca y petulante, mientras el unicornio tratataba de ponerse en pie—. Prueba una y otra vez, pero jamás conseguirás adueñarte de mí, tu poder se extinguió.

Una recia tos atacó a Soul de tal manera que ligeras gotas de sangre se embarraron en su caso.

—Aún no es tiempo —ratificó dirigiéndose con una voz más grave así mismo.

Algunos minutos después del fracasado intento, Soul se rezagó por un profundo recuerdo, una escena que hacía varias lunas no tenía, sin embargo, algo en su memoria se bloqueó dejándolo recordar únicamente un nombre de sus cinco aprendices.

—Galeght —y como si de un vendaval se tratará, aquel recuerdo recayó ante él.

«»

Luego de recobrar la mesura Soul regresó a la biblioteca. Mientras encendía su pipa nuevamente hizo aparecer el libro plateado para darle una breve mirada, inspeccionó cuidadosamente una sección de varios párrafos acopiados mientras fumaba una y otra vez.

—La asimilación está tardando más de lo esperado —se dijo con cierta frustración—. No sé cómo, pero aún está consciente.

Mientras cavilaba, algunas imágenes trataban de resurgir frente a sus ojos de forma tenaz. En su mayoría pudo observar rostros inánimes marcados por el cansancio y el suplicio, escenas que parecían presagiar consecuencias aún por venir y criaturas del pasado que regresarían a atormentar a seres desconocidos para Soul. Al final de todo únicamente sintió a su cabeza ser azotada por una fuerza invisible.

La respiración agitada y el sudor de la frente se posaron en él, trató de reponerse, pero algo lo había rendido al suelo. Finalmente se tranquilizó y se acercó al libro una vez más. Al pasar de página, un fuerte escalofrío recorrió toda su espina, sintió la clara presencia de alguien acercándose y con ella prácticamente todos los males se desvanecían. Sin siquiera inquietarse Soul desapareció el libro y salió por el pasaje que lo llevaba nuevamente a su hogar en Canterlot.

Aún le costaba creer que cuando miraba aquella silueta marfil, andando tranquilamente por el pasillo principal, la calma se hacía uno con sí mismo devolviéndole a la cordura.

—Tardaste un poco ¿No lo crees? —preguntó mirando a Aurora pasar por la cocina.

—Ya sabes cómo es Wings, si entras en un buen tema, puede llevarse varias horas hablando —respondió la yegua sin mirarlo, andando directo a la cocina—, además quería repasar un poco las lecturas en la biblioteca.

—¿De Canterlot? —inquirió Soul—. Espero que no sea otra de tus gracias, sabes que no debes practicar en público Aurora y mucho menos usar magia fuera de aquí.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no te preocupes, solamente preparé las lecturas, es todo —repuso ella tranquilamente—. No quiero desatender mis estudios en ningún aspecto.

—De acuerdo —agregó el unicornio.

Antes de volverse y regresar a la biblioteca, Soul se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro; suspiró ligeramente y exclamó con un tono más animado.

—Entonces... Charlaste con Wings, supongo que después de un tiempo se sintió alegre de volver a saber de ambos ¿no? —aludió asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

Aurora tardó un poco en responder, luego simplemente asintió.

—Tal vez un día de estos me pase a saludarlo, aún me debe una partida de cartas y un trago —dijo el unicornio, ingresando mientras cogía un vaso y lo llenaba de jugo—, ¿y de que hablaron?

—Nada importante realmente. Su negocio ha prosperado los últimos meses, sin embargo, planea mudarse el año que viene a alguno de los pueblos cercanos; dice que extraña el campo y ese tipo de cosas —alegó la yegua mientras acomodaba varios frascos y botellas en una repisa—, expresó su preocupación, ya sabes, acerca de todo esto.

—Que considerado.

—Lo sé —Aurora se detuvo un momento—. También mencionó algunas cosas... Extrañas. Verás, parece que tiene un sobrino en Appleloosa andando en malos pasos, ha tratado de todo para ayudarlo y llevarlo de vuelta con su familia en Ponyville pero las cosas en el ambiente en donde se encuentra son muy tensas; amenazas de secuestro, vandalismo... De muerte —continuó mientras cerraba la repisa—. Acudió a la guardia real en varias ocasiones y aunque eso le ayuda a mantenerse pendiente del caso, realmente las cosas poco han mejorado. Teme que algún día el asunto pase a mayores consecuencias, sin embargo, eso también le da un indicio de que todo mejorará.

—Ya veo —expresó Soul ligeramente desabrido.

—Lo considero fascinante cuando menos. Hay veces en las que suele preguntarse ¿cómo fue que las cosas llegaron a esto? De como alguien tiende a arruinarse la vida con decisiones...

—¿Arrogantes? —completó el unicornio.

—Algo parecido, pero ¿crees que sea posible revertir todo el daño? Es decir ¿un «lo siento» bastará? ¿arrepentirte el resto de tu vida y creer que no queda más por descubrir?

—Depende, pero creo que tú y yo hemos aprendido que no siempre se trata de conciliar el perdón de los demás, sino el perdón que uno mismo puede darse. Después de todo, quién decidió todo fuiste tú mismo independientemente del rol que los demás hayan tenido en ello. Verás, creo que hace falta ser un poco más sugestivo —interrumpió finalmente el unicornio, captando más aún la atención de Aurora mientras bebía del vaso—, sabes, hace mucho deje inmiscuirme en los asuntos de los habitantes de esta tierra, en estos últimos diez años aprendí algo muy interesante y es que la mayoría tiende a actuar de maneras muy... Inmodestas, eso es lo que suele llevarlos al dolor.

—Creo que eso no se limita únicamente a este mundo.

—Tienes razón, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Más de treinta años varados aquí lograron hacer que me diera cuenta de un par de cosas que quizá pase por alto antes. No estaba en mis planes permanecer tanto tiempo aquí.

—Lo entiendo —Aurora regresó al tema—, pero, si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Wings ¿hasta que punto seguirías luchando por salvar a alguien que te importa realmente?

—Bueno hasta que punto en realidad no lo sé, en este caso, haría que por persuasión propia advirtiera sus errores —dijo Soul mientras seguía bebiendo más jugo—, los demás ya han hecho suficiente con demostrar que se preocupan, ahora solo recae sobre él mismo darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho —acotó mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina—. Al final todo resulta por convicción y decisión propia.

—¿Convicción y decisión propia? Un momento, así que yo... —se limitó a decir la yegua.

—Fue algo parecido, pero no similar —interrumpió Soul—. Una de las diferencias es que tú lograste cambiar, en cuanto a Wings y su sobrino, no me queda más que desearle la mejor de las suertes.

Finalizó el unicornio mientras a la vez terminaba de beber. Aurora permaneció en silencio por un momento reflexionando las palabras, algo que fue cortado cuando él habló nuevamente.

—De acuerdo, tenemos cosas importantes que hacer ¿lista para practicar?

Aurora le miró confusa.

«»

Las estocadas precisas y las defensas firmes, cada cambio y movimiento eran tan sutiles y con una gracia inefable que Soul tuvo que enmascarar su asombro ante Aurora. Ambos empuñaban espadas comunes que, sin embargo, convertían el duelo en algo feroz y sagaz. Pese a que cada vez que se enfrascaban en combate para entrenar debían mantener un límite en sus habilidades, Soul había escogido un sitio donde podían exceptuar está norma; la biblioteca de _Türilli_. Dadas sus condiciones mágicas era el sitio indicado para cada «contienda» y, donde ambos, podían liberar, si no toda su capacidad, al menos lo necesario.

—¡Cuida tu defensa, estás a la ofensiva demasiado tiempo! —gritó Soul—. De acuerdo, ya es suficiente.

Aurora se detuvo en seco observando confundida al unicornio. Soul permaneció inmóvil por unos cuantos segundos, luego su cuerno brilló y un aura verde envolvió la hoja, Aurora procedió a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de poder completar el hechizo un destello verde arremetió contra ella. Solo unos cuantos centímetros bastaron para evadir el ataque, a continuación, un tumulto de estocadas verdes trataron de alcanzarla. Aurora se adapto al ritmo con facilidad aunque no hubo más que evasiva por su parte, incluso llegó un momento en el que su espada fue alcanzada por el manto verde de la contraria, y al ocurrir, se partió por la mitad. Aurora maldijo en francés.

El asalto no se detuvo ni un instante, la velocidad y la rudeza de cada corte obligó a Aurora a colocarse en un ángulo entre dos estantes mientras Soul preparaba para embestirla. Ella conjuró un relumbre que bloqueo por completo la vista de su oponente y, sin vacilar, dió un salto impulsandose en la salientes de cada anaquel para luego finalizar el movimiento con un giro que sobrepasó a Soul.

Al recuperar la vista, Soul hizo blandir el arma para continuar con su ataque pero una vez dada media vuelta, fue recibido por una patada en el rostro y otra en su costado. La réplica siguió acompañada de un conjunto de golpes que Soul trató de evitar alejándose lo más posible de la ráfaga, pero le resultó imposible, Aurora era más rápida de lo que recordaba, más precisa y fuerte, como si los reflejos de un jaguar se combinarán con el bravío de un león. El unicornio persistió de pie durante algunos golpes más, aunque poco a poco comenzaba a ceder. Finalmente un ligero descuido en la defensa de la yegua le dió la oportunidad esperada, y no solo consiguió detener los siguientes golpes, sino que efectuó un contraataque de cortes y patadas.

Tras poner distancia, Soul expulsó de su cuerno un grupo de esferas pequeñas de color gris que cayeron en picada una tras otra sobre la yegua, esta puedo evitar cada objeto fácilmente, pero al devolver la vista hacia el unicornio, una de las esferas acertó en su rostro nublado con espesas capas negras su alrededor. Aurora no se cuestionó un solo instante, dió un salto rápido hacia atrás y se dirigió rápidamente a uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

No denotó sorpresa alguna cuando la hoja verde trató de alcanzarla una vez más. Se mantuvo en constante movimiento todo el tiempo, si se detenía en un lugar por unos cuantos segundos, aparecía la espada bañada en su brillo verde intentando atraparla.

El oído se volvió se aliado indispensable, podía escuchar claramente el corte del aire y los pasos de su oponente desde la nada, y cada vez que debía apartarse, el sonido parecía instruirla. Fue así hasta que lentamente su visión regresaba. Aún había algunos matices borrosos y negros cuando la luz volvió a sus ojos, Aurora figuró a Soul desde el aire conjurando otro hechizo, pero no se detuvo a esperarlo y en cuanto los últimos vestigios de obscuridad se desvanecieron, Aurora extendió de su cuerno una onda de fuerza que empujó a Soul.

Él inmediatamente descendió solo para recibir reiteradamente más golpes de la yegua. Esta vez Soul trató de detener cada impacto, lo que lo obligó a arrojar la espada al aire por encima de ambos, Aurora quedo confundida con esto último pero siguió el enfrentamiento lo bastante para detener gran parte de los contraataques de su oponente.

La celeridad, la energía, la concisión y la vehemencia se completementaban mutuamente en cada arremetida, era una conexión indecible que ambos creaban naturalmente, y a pesar de lo extasiante que resultaba, debía haber solo un vencedor esta vez. Y así fue cuando la espada cobró retorno en picada nuevamente, Soul embistió apartandola de la trayectoria y listo para recibir la empuñadura, pero Aurora no desistió, y en un movimiento rápido acometió contra el costado del unicornio, esto la impulsó en un gran salto y cogió el mango de la espada. Soul volvió la mirada tras de sí solo para estar sometido por la punta de la hoja. El duelo había terminado.

—Has mejorado bastante, Aurora —exclamó Soul, entre jadeos—. Tu firmeza, tu velocidad y precisión se han hecho casi imparables, aunque en tu defensa sigues cometiendo unos cuantos errores. Esta vez no recurriste al uso de tanta magia y conseguiste perfectamente el momento para usar ciertos hechizos . Estás a tan solo un par de años de complementar tu entrenamiento principal, luego finalmente podremos proseguir con lo demás.

—Alto, pero hace algunas décadas habíamos iniciado con las lecciones mágicas ¿por qué parar? —preguntó Aurora confundida—. Podríamos continuar en dicho punto, estoy segura de que mi conexión se ha fortalecido estos últimos años.

Soul se quedó callado por unos segundos, luego, su tono volvió a ser tan frío como antes.

—Recuerda que la Imbolc exige más que fortaleza y una mente abierta, es lo que alimenta al espíritu y lo hace más... Fuerte. Tu conexión con ella puede haber crecido, pero la capacidad de perfeccionarla en un plano requiere mucho más tiempo —argumentó Soul—. Ten paciencia Aurora, para tu edad y tiempo de entrenamiento estarías por muy encima de todos los aprendices —dió media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la biblioteca—, incluso mi maestro quedaría atónito con tus habilidades, me puedo imaginar cómo estaría alentandote todo el tiempo a experimentar.

—No creo que haya algo de malo en eso —respondió ella con cierto entusiasmo.

—Y no lo hay, pero aún hay algo que te está privando de poder completar tu conexión y es por eso que no quiero arriesgarme a intentarlo —concluyó Soul—. Por cierto, no vayas a incendiar el piso.

Aurora miró la espada, la punta estaba chamuscando la piedra con gran facilidad y tan pronto pudo, desencantó la hoja antes de provocar un accidente. Soul develó una última sonrisa luego del pequeño acto para luego finalmente salir acompañado por la yegua.

«»

Mientras Aurora se preparaba para tomar un baño, algo amedrentó su mente, aún seguía sospechando de las verdaderas intenciones de Soul con respecto a sus intensivos estudios y, quizá el haber escuchado palabras que en años nunca había vuelto a repetir, la llenó de preocupación. Sin embargo todavía quedaba en ella algo de esperanza, una pequeña señal de que Soul realmente siguiera vivo ahí dentro, esperando poder escapar de tan cruel destino y si reultaba ser cierto, tendría que darse prisa para dar con una respuesta.

«»

Argos atravesaba en silencio el gran umbral de la sala del trono. Después de reunirse con los líderes de los reinos aliados fue informado sobre la batalla en los prados de Khalt, aquellos resultados fueron una prueba más para restregarle que no había hecho la elección incorrecta, y más aún cuando escuchó sobre las horribles bestias que arribaron el este. Poco o más pudo pensar cuando apenas unos cuantos metros en el interior, se quedo paralizado en presencia de una sombra de color carmín junto al adoquinado asiento. Eximio y poderoso, Aloes ostentaba la lumbrera armadura con gran aire de grandeza, a pesar del sombreado contorno de las columnas y paredes, el unicornio parecía una abundante llama que podría igualar a la lejana centella en brillo.

—Te doy la bienvenida, general —exclamó Argos.

Aloes descendió por las escaleras mientras su cuerno brillaba, esto a su vez hizo que la armadura se evaporará lentamente.

—Es un día memorable —agregó el rey, mientras caminaba nuevamente a los pasillos exteriores del castillo—. Nuestros tiempos cambiarán muy pronto, general, este periodo de guerra está colapsando entre ambos bandos y los años venideros serán todavía más difíciles, la crisis económica y social pondrá a prueba la solidez de los nuevos gobiernos, Feuerstein, Kante y Raserei tendrán que valerse por sí mismos está vez.

»Pero mientras la inestabilidad azota a nuestros enemigos, nosotros aprovecharemos está brecha para adelantar su caída. En efecto, los tres reinos principales se verán severamente afectados por todos los percances que Sannhet está causando, lo que reducirá sus posibilidades para defenderse de un futuro ataque masivo —miró las lejanas fronteras de Raserei—, así que es momento de prepararnos para lo peor.

—¿Señor... ? —preguntó el general, con la mirada dubitativa puesta en los ojos del ofuscado rey.

—¿Qué pasará cuando todo esto termine, Aloes? Volveremos a ser los mismos ruines y desquiciados animales que el gran Apsú coronó para sufrir en esta tierra —afirmó Argos tajante—. Hoy somos aliados, mañana volveremos a ser enemigos ¿por cuánto tiempo esperas que está tregua perdure? Feuerstein y Kante cuentan con el respaldo comercial de la superficie, lograrán recuperarse más rápido de lo que piensas, sus ejércitos, sus recursos, estarán listos para reafirmar su posición en la infratierra.

—Es innegable el hecho —asintió Aloes—. Sin embargo nuestras fuerzas no son fáciles de diezmar, somos día a día más fuertes de lo que hace tan solo unas décadas atrás aspirabamos. Sí, es posible que aún no podamos hacer frente a un ataque masivo de nuestros adversarios, pero para lograr destruirnos se necesita más que un ataque a punta de espada. No crea, majestad, que nuestro pueblo realmente ha perecido, aún están los vestigios de lo grande que una vez fue Raserei y hasta la fecha, eso sigue dando fuerza para poder sobrevivir un día más en este... Infierno.

Argos miró en la lejanía un cúmulo de negrura absoluta, donde solo se hospedaba la gran centella y, con clara seguridad, bajo ella estaría Das Siegel.

—Hay una alternativa... —dijo Argos, mirando a Aloes con recelo—. Irruir sus tierras antes de que siquiera logren estabilidad.

—Con todo respeto señor, la reducción de nuestro ejército impediría tal acto, por mi parte, ahora tengo encargada a la nueva armada de Mitleid y viendo que está a favor de que participe, dudo que yo pueda hacer algo —respondió Aloes—. Sin mencionar que su atención y presencia serán totalmente para todo este asunto.

—Lo tengo claro, general —reafirmó el rey—. Por eso tendremos que reintegrar la elite de Hutark, ellos se encargarán de «desmantelar» a nuestros enemigos.

—Esos mezquinos sujetos —exclamó Aloes fríamente—. ¿Cree usted que puedan mantener lealtad a la corona si se les paga lo suficiente?

—Harán eso y más.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestros propios ejércitos? Necesitamos reabastecer cada sector si queremos prevenir daños mayores —apuntó Aloes—. Los gastos requeridos para ambas causas serán inmensos.

—De eso no tienes que preocuparte —respondió el rey tranquilamente—. Por primera vez en tres décadas, forjaremos una nueva alianza con un reino del exterior.

Aloes disfrazó su desconcierto lo mejor que pudo.

—Pensé que los tratados con naciones de otros mundos habían sido excluidos de la política.

—Lo fueron, para aquellos que estuvieron bajo el dominio del imperio.

—¿Y entonces quién sería tan amable de brindarnos ayuda? —preguntó Aloes arqueando una ceja.

—Tengo a dos candidatas perfectas para ello —argumentó Argos—. Solo espero que una ellas aún recuerde nuestro pequeño convenio.

«»

La puerta se abrió lentamente mientras un pegaso corriente, de melena verde y pelaje celeste, salía a recibir al inusual invitado, sin embargo la expresión en su rostro denotó más sorpresa que felicidad.

—¿Sa... Sargento Unbounded? —preguntó el pegaso.

El joven soldado de melena negra y escarlata asintió formalmente.

—¿Crees que puedan recibirme? Tengo noticias importantes de su majestad.

El pegaso no respondió, ingreso nuevamente a la hacienda y voló rápidamente al patio principal donde, al centro, un grupo de criaturas celebraba. Intervino acercándose a un unicornio de pelaje gris oscuro y melena negra, el cual tranquilamente, admitió al visitante.

Unbounded cruzó el umbral principal y camino observando los refinados pasillos de piedra y acero presentes en cada rincón, había interminables hileras de velones a pesar de los arcos de piedra caliza que revelaban un jardín exterior que conectaba con más pasillos. Un lugar así dentro de Mitleid era considerado hogar de las más altas clases, sin embargo difería de estos por las pocas excentricidades. Finalmente cruzó un último arco que lo condujo a un amplio patio adornado por losetas de color hueso y esculturas de mármol, al centro, el grupo notó su presencia rápidamente y fueron a recibirlo.

—Pensé que ya se había olvidado de nosotros, señor Unbounded —dijó una kelpie de ondulante melena—. Hacia meses que nadie sabe de usted.

—Quizá pueda escribir más seguido ¿No cree? —añadió un joven centauro.

—Procuraré que así sea muchachos, la verdad es que el trabajo se ha vuelto más pesado últimamente, a duras puedo descansar siquiera —argumentó Unbounded—. Pero bueno, de momento da igual, díganme ¿Cómo van sus prácticas?

—Hemos trabajado muy duro desde la última vez que hicimos presencia frente al emperador —aseguró un corpulento poni de tierra—. Ahora somos el triple de ágiles y fuertes, listos para finalmente cubrir el frente.

—Seguro que sí, solo tengan paciencia y estoy seguro de que el emperador finalmente los llevará al frente —recalcó Unbounded con entusiasmo.

—De hecho esta mañana nos ha llegado su confirmación —dijo una unicornio.

Los ojos de Unbounded se abrieron como platos.

—Alto ¿Confirmación? ¿Qué confirmación? —preguntó mirando a cada ser.

Las criaturas se miraron entre sí confundidas por la reacción del sargento, luego, todas se limitaron a dirigir la mirada hacia el unicornio al fondo del patio. Unbounded se despidió de todos y caminó directo a la silueta tranquilamente.

—¿Así que ahora eres sargento? —dijo el unicornio, observando inexpresivo los detallados arreglos con los que glorificaban el uniforme de mandos imperiales—. Solo fueron ocho meses desde aquella incursión, me parece que hay algo más detrás.

—No ha sido fácil —repuso Unbounded—. Pese a todas mis misiones exitosas, parece ser que aquel caso será el más memorable de mi carrera.

—No me confiaría tan rápido, amigo mío, tu trayectoria apenas inicia en todo este embrollo del imperio —afirmó el unicornio—. El emperador está poniéndote aprueba más de lo que alguna vez haya visto, y eso es pista suficiente para darte cuenta de que algo más importante te espera. No comáis ansias, solo sigue demostrando el potencial absoluto que posees.

—Agradezco las palabras, pero prefiero las acciones antes que nada —respondió Unbounded, motivado—. Además, tengo a Aloes persiguiendo cada uno de mis pasos, cuidando de no arruinar la imagen del imperio.

—Bueno ¿con una niñera? Olvídalo, están esperando a que mueras en combate —remató el unicornio, sonriendo—. Eso o tal vez algún intento de asesinato.

Unbounded sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó el pegaso, arqueando una ceja—. Estos últimos meses dudo que hayas tenido tiempo siquiera para darte una vuelta por el lugar.

—Valdrá la pena si por fin puedo poner una línea más de defensa en el frente.

—¿Defensa? —dijo Unbounded observando a los jóvenes retirarse del patio—. Creo que no hay problema si los mandas a las líneas internas. Será más seguro tanto para el parlamento real como para los enemigos en el exterior.

—Tranquilo Unbounded, su disciplina y firmeza son algo íntegro. Cada hora de estos últimos veinte años la operación da pasos enormes rumbo al éxito, el rey finalmente otorgó el permiso de implementar el programa en acción y cuando todo salga bien —dijo el unicornio con vista a sus estudiantes—. Ellos finalmente serán libres.

—Soul, te seré honesto, ellos no son cualquier clase de soldado u arma —reiteró Unbounded—. Su poder y destreza llegan a las primeras altitudes, incluso Das Siegel teme que pierdan el control en plena batalla.

—Reconozco que es un riesgo que hay que tomar, sin embargo ¿Olvidas quién estará a su lado?

—Está bien, eso es tranquilizante —dijo el pegaso asintiendo—. ¿Y qué opina Aurora al respecto?

El unicornio se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, luego miró pensativo el rojizo polvo que había en lugar de un claro cielo que se desprendía de las alturas de la caverna. Finalmente suspiró.

—Ya veo —irrumpió Unbounded.

—Descuida, solo va una década —respondió Soul acomodando la postura—, es mejor que esté allá arriba que en este monstruoso lugar

Unbounded puso un casco sobre el hombro de Soul para luego acompañarlo al interior de la hacienda.

—Un momento ¿desde cuándo sabes sobre las altitudes de la Imbolc? —preguntó Soul vacilando.

—Bueno, ser sargento me obliga a estar al tanto de varios asuntos, amigo mío —concluyó Unbounded.

«Amigo... », retuvo en el eco de su mente.

El sol se hundía lentamente tras la lejana cordillera. Eran raras leas veces que vacilaba en si mismo, hasta cierto punto incluso él mismo odiaba cuando sucedía. Unbounded descansaba sobre una nube mientras posaba la vista al firmamento, había recorrido el reino de Equestria prácticamente sin haber hecho demasiado puesto que contactar con las estaciones principales le brindaría todo el recorrido, solo quedaba esperar la conexión con Canterlot para por fin regresar.

—¿Qué fue de ti realmente? Solo cuestionaste a costa de delirios de grandeza, solo bastó que te alejaras para destruir todo cuanto habíamos logrado juntos —se dijo susurrante—. ¿Ahora eres feliz? ¿O realmente era cierto que tu codicia era insaciable?

El pensamiento cesó, interrumpido por el ligero vibrar de un cristal brillante sobre el chaleco de Unbounded. El pegaso extendió sus alas grises para desperezarse un poco, luego se sentó sobre la nube y respondió a la llamada del cristal. La silueta de un pegaso azul apareció de inmediato.

—Teniente, Equestria ha entrado en actividad ligera por completo, las bases principales están al tanto de los cargamentos de Appleloosa y las unidades rondan cada tres horas a modo de vigilancia —dijo el pegaso sosteniendo una carta—, las comunicaciones están en constante prueba y no hay problema alguno. Salvo Canterlot y sus unidades, todo va perfectamente.

—Excelente informe soldado, dirija una misiva de control al imperio de cristal, que se mantengan atentos a cualquier cambio en las fronteras de la capital y que eviten el rastro de comunicaciones —respondió Unbounded—. Mantengan la alineación en lo que resuelvo este detalle.

—Sí, teniente —dicho esto, el pegaso desapareció al igual que el brillo del cristal.

—Bien, pues no será hoy el día de reponer en el pasado —se dijo así mismo.

Unbounded miró desde las alturas la intrincada estructura del castillo de Canterlot, a un par de metros desde la perspectiva, se hallaba la primera estación. Más lejos, aunque por el impedimento de algunas nubes, estaban el resto, ocultas entre las calles y avenidas. El pegaso observó fijamente el castillo por unos instantes como si un ligero malestar quisiera advertirle de algo, no obstante, el deseo de completar la misión de una vez por todas cobró riendas.

—Si solo fuese una, probablemente sería un maldito fallo en la corriente —se dijo así mismo mientras abandonaba la nube y, con imparcial gesto, volaba hacia la capital—. ¿Pero todas? Debe de haber un corto circuito muy grande por aquí.


End file.
